365 días a tu lado
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año, puedes descubrir que tienes una enfermedad grave, puedes vivir miles de aventuras, puedes hacer nuevas amistades, puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida e incluso puedes morir. ¿Que pasa cuando una chica que odia a la gente que viene de familias adineradas conoce a un chico que proviene de una? El destino puede ser muy cruel algunas veces - *LuNa
1. La familia Monkey D

**Hola! Bien se que no debería subir ningún fic hasta terminar los que tengo pero es que ya no me resistí más a escribir este, espero que les guste la idea, este primer capitulo es más bien como un prologo es por eso que es tan corto así que no se preocupen los demás capítulos si serán largos, les aclarare algunas dudas al final así que disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 1: La familia Monkey D.**

Monkey D. Dragon es un hombre muy poderoso e influyente en el mundo de los negocios, había logrado conseguir todo lo que tenía con base a trabajo duro y esfuerzo, ahora era alguien muy admirado y conocido. Él tenía una familia que constaba de 3 hijos, desastroso e imperativos que él amaba mucho, y una hermosa y bella mujer como esposa, llamada Rouge. Monkey D. Rouge, antes de casarse llevaba por apellido Portgas D., era una hermosa y bella mujer, deseada por cuanto hombre se le cruzaba en su camino y envidiada por miles de mujeres, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su esposo, aunque no siempre fue así, varios años atrás estuvo enamorada de Gol D. Roger, primo de Dragon, ella daría la vida por cualquiera de sus tres amados hijos. Monkey D. Sabo es el hijo adoptivo de la familia y el hermano mayor, a pesar de ser adoptado, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos lo tratan como si no lo fuera. Es muy inteligente y a menudo se la pasa en la biblioteca de la casa buscando algún libro interesante para leer. Monkey D. Ace menor que Sabo solamente por 2 meses, hijo únicamente de Rouge aunque él no lo sabe ya que sus padres decidieron jamás mencionarlo, es muy parecido a su madre y miles de muchachas se mueren por ser novias de él. Monkey D. Luffy hijo único de la pareja, el menor y consentido de sus padres y hermanos, es algo torpe y tonto, tiene una actitud muy divertida y algo especial que lo hace querido por todo el que llega a conocerle, claro que por ser el menor es sobreprotegido por todos.

" _ **Continuara"**_

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Se que es realmente extraño lo de Dragon y Rouge, y porque no se quedo con Roger y mil cosas más, eso lo explicare en el siguiente episodio, la historia en si comenzara hasta el tercer o cuarto capitulo ya que primero quiero que conozcan el pasado de Dragon, Roger y Rouge. Sobre el cambio de apellido de Rouge, en japón cuando una pareja se casa, la mujer adopta el apellido del hombre, es por eso que Rouge tiene el apellido de Dragon, eso es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento, nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Próximo capitulo:** Roger y Dragon


	2. Roger y Dragon

**Me alegro mucho saber que esta historia fue bien aceptada por varios de ustedes así que decidí continuarla pronto, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. En este se explica como Rouge termino con Dragon y no con Roger, por que Ace es solo hijo y Rouge (aunque creo que eso ya se lo imaginan) y pues un poco de su historia en general. Espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 2: Roger y Dragon**

Roger era un gran hombre amable y muy generoso, nunca logro llevarse bien con su primo Dragon, tal vez era por la diferencia de 2 años de edad o simplemente porque, dada la personalidad de cada uno simplemente no podían convivir, todo entre ellos dos siempre se convertía en una clase de competencia de las cuales Dragon siempre perdía. Roger lo veía simplemente como un juego tonto y lo seguía ya que no permitía que su primo le ganara, pero para Dragon no era así, cada derrota se lo tomaba personal, creando con el tiempo un enorme odio hacía Roger. La gota que derramo el vaso fue una mujer, Rouge, una bella y hermosa chica que llego a vivir en el pueblo donde ellos vivían, ambos quedaron enamorados de ella en el momento que la vieron, pero claro al darse cuenta de ello comenzó otra competencia, competencia que como siempre Roger gano, Rouge que perdidamente enamorada de él y es que como no hacerlo con la actitud que Roger tenía, era algo especial y era muy amado por todos, tal vez esa era otra razón por la que Dragon lo odiaba. Al saber que no tendría el amor de su amada ideo un plan para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su primo, decidió esperar el momento preciso para poder llevar a cabo su plan sin importar lo que tardara.

2 años transcurrieron, Roger y Rouge parecían cada día más enamorados, fue entonces cuando una mañana sorprendieron a todos dando la noticia de su matrimonio, para mucho fue algo muy apresurado, pero ellos decían estar muy enamorados y querían casarse cuanto antes. Esa era la oportunidad que Dragon aprovecharía. Una tarde, mientras Roger se encargaba de hacer algunas preparaciones recibió una carta de Dragon.

 **Roger:**

 _Querido primo, sé que toda la vida nos hemos llevado muy mal, es por eso que te envió hoy esta carta, a unos días de anunciar tu compromiso con Rouge, quiero que sepas que te felicito de corazón por tu compromiso y espero tanto tu como Rouge sean muy felicidades, ¿te molestaría venir para brindar? Quisiera terminar con toda esta tonta rivalidad absurda que hemos llevado, me eh dado cuenta que lo correcto es pedirte perdón, espero puedas entender. Te pido un favor, no le muestres esta carta a nadie, si de por sí ya me es difícil escribirte esto, realmente no me gustaría que alguien más se enterara, sé que lo comprendes, sabes que soy un hombre demasiado orgulloso, si quieres hacer las paces al igual que yo te espero en el bosque, lleva esta carta para que me la regreses y no olvides no decirle a nadie. Te veré a las 04:00 p.m., sé que no faltaras._

 _-Dragon_

Al recibir la carta de su primo se sintió realmente feliz, Roger era muy ingenuo y tratándose de su primo, a pesar de nunca llevarse bien, no desconfió en absoluto de él.

 **Ese día 03:45 p.m.**

\- Rouge saldré unos momentos, tal vez llegue tarde

\- ¿A dónde vas Roger?

\- Jejeje lo siento cariño pero no puedo decirte

\- ¿Eh? Eso el realmente extraño, tú siempre me dices a dónde vas, ¿Qué estas tramando?

\- Nada preocupante, te lo diré más tarde cuando llegue ahora debo irme

\- Esta bien, cuídate te veré más tarde – lo despidió sin imaginarse que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con él

 **En el bosque 04:10 p.m.**

\- ¿Dragon estás ahí? Lamento llegar tarde

\- Aquí estoy Roger – dijo saliendo de entre unos árboles – pensé que tal vez no vendrías

\- ¿De qué hablas? Recibir tu carta – lo abrazo muy contento – eso me hizo realmente feliz Dragon, jamás pensé que algún día podríamos llevarnos bien

\- Si bueno digamos que comienzo a madurar y me doy cuenta de que esto es muy tonto

\- Que bueno, me gustaría tenerte en mi boda con Rouge

\- Claro Roger, ¿trajiste la carta?

\- Jajaja claro, no te dejaría pasar por esta vergüenza, aunque me gustaría comentarle a Rouge, ¿te molesta? – le pregunto mientras le daba la carta

\- Claro, mientras no le diga a nadie no veo problema – sonrió mientras guardaba la carta – oye y ¿Por qué decidieron casarse tan pronto?

\- Pues no creo que deba decirlo todavía Dragon

\- Entonces si hay una razón tras su repentino compromiso

\- Pues sí pero espera a que pase más tiempo y te lo diré, aún es muy pronto para que lo sepa alguien

\- Como desees primo, espera – se alejó hacía unos árboles y detrás de ellos saco una botella de sake - ¿te parece si brindamos?

\- Jajaja claro que no, ¿a quién le robaste la botella?

\- Oye no seas así, la compre – le paso una copa llena de sake y después se sirvió una – brindemos por tu compromiso y por llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante, Kanpai

\- ¡Kanpai!

Espero a que Roger terminara de tomarse todo el sake, entonces sonrió y tiro su copa derramando todo su contenido

\- ¿mmm? Dragon mira lo que has hecho, derramaste todo el sake, que desperdicio, vamos sírvete otra copa pero no la tires esta vez

\- No es necesario que me sirva nada más Roger, esta es la última vez que nos veremos las caras

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Se levantó pero no duro en pie mucho tiempo, la garganta le quemaba mucho y la respiración le hacía falta – Dragon que has hecho, ¿Qué tenía el sake?

\- Veneno y uno muy mortal, lamento decirte también que no hay cura

\- ¿P-po-porque? – tocio sangre

\- Porque estoy harto de ti, porque Rouge te eligió a ti en ligar de a mí, porque te metes en todo lo que yo quiero hacer, por eso, pero si tu despareces Rouge me vera, me prestara atención y se casara conmigo

\- N-n-no

\- Lo siento Roger, este es tu fin – y mientras decía eso lo empujo hasta que llegaron a un acantilado que daba al mar, si alguien llegaba a caer moriría al instante por las afiladas rocas – aliviare el dolor que te causa el veneno ¿te parece? – y mientras dijo esto lo empujo

\- Rouge perdóname – fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de estrellarse contra las rocas, Dragon simplemente lo vio caer y observo como el cuerpo de su primo era tragado por el mar, nadie encontraría su cuerpo, tiro también la botella de sake y se marcho

Llego a la casa de Roger, vigilo que nadie lo viera y saco la mayoría de las pertenencias de Roger, se las llevo y las quemo junto con la carta que él le había escrito, se aseguró de no dejar ninguna evidencia y escribió una carta para Rouge, firmándola como Gol D. Roger, que dejo después en la casa de la mujer. Esa misma noche la noticia de que Roger se había marchado abandonando a Rouge con la excusa de buscar la libertad se extendió por todo el pueblo, todos sentían pena por la pobre chica que había quedado totalmente devastada, es así donde Dragon entraba.

 **A un día de la desaparición de Roger**

Portgas D. Rouge se encontraba muy mal, la partida de su amado había sido tan dura, no podía creer que Roger le hiciera eso, leía la carta una y otra vez, no podía ser, pero era la letra de su amado

\- No Roger, no puedo creerlo – decía mientras por enésima vez en ese día leía la carta

 _Querida mía lo eh pensado mucho y no estoy listo todavía para el futuro que nos espera, quiero conocer el mundo, vivir libre, tener aventuras y no estar atado a nadie más, espero que entiendas y ojala algún puedas perdonarme. Lo siento Rouge, hasta nunca._

 _-Roger_

\- ¿Por qué?, me habías prometido que no me dejarías sola en esto, me dijiste que me apoyarías, ¡mentiroso!

\- ¿Rouge? – dijo Dragon entrando, le dolía verla así, nunca pensó que la desaparición de su primo la pusiera en ese estado – Cálmate, no me gusta verte tan mal

\- ¿Cómo me pides que me calme? Roger se fue y me ha dejado sola, me prometió que me apoyaría y ahora me dejo sola

\- ¿Apoyarte en qué? Vamos dime, puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie, te lo juro

\- Te lo diere Dragon pero por favor se lo cuentes a nadie

 **Flash Back**

\- Roger tenemos un problema

\- ¿Qué problema Rouge? ¿Estás muy enferma? Ya se me hacía raro que te sintieras tan mal

\- No, no estoy enferma

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno veras, yo amm yo estoy embarazada

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que te estabas cuidando?

\- Pues sí pero estas cosas pasan, ¿Qué haremos?

\- No te preocupes – dijo mientras la abrazaba – no te dejare sola en esto, nos casaremos y criaremos a ese bebe juntos

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro – se arrodillo – Rouge, ¿te casarías conmigo?

\- Claro que si – no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo, ese día se había convertido en uno de los mejores para ella

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Dragon bastante sorprendido – es por eso que decidieron casarse tan pronto

\- No se lo digas a nadie Dragon, eres un gran amigo es por eso que te lo dije, no hagas que me arrepienta

\- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí

\- No sé qué haré – comenzó a llorar de nuevo – ahora estoy sola y no sé qué voy a hacer

\- Perdóname Rouge – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

\- Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte Dragon – correspondió el abrazo – no es tu culpa que Roger se marchara

\- Te prometo que te apoyare en todo, yo te ayudare, no te voy a dejar sola, lo juro

\- ¿Dragon?

\- Rouge tu sabes muy bien que yo siempre te eh amado, no puedo creer que mi primo dejara solo a una mujer como tú, si me das una oportunidad no te decepcionaré, cuidare de ti y de tu hijo como si fuera mío, solo dame una oportunidad

\- Dragon te agradezco el apoyo pero sigo muy sensible por la partida de Roger y la verdad no quiero pensar que realmente se fue, quiero esperarlo, tal vez se arrepienta y regrese yo lo voy a esperar

\- Lo entiendo, está bien que no quieras perder la esperanza en él

\- Gracias, quiero creer que volverá, por eso seré paciente y lo esperare

Pero los días pasaron y nunca tuvo noticia alguna de Roger, esos días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses, meses que transcurrieron muy lento para Rouge, meses en los que Dragon la visitaba a diario, acompañándola, cuidándola, haciéndola reír, haciendo que olvidara su dolor y así poco a poco fue ganándose su corazón hasta que al tercer mes Rouge se rindió, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que tanto había amado jamás regresaría, decidió casarse con Dragon, nadie alego ni dijo nada al respecto, dado a la gran herida que había sido causada en ella, todos vieron ese matrimonio como una salvación para esa pobre chica, les desearon una vida feliz. 6 meses después de la boda Rouge dio a luz a un varón, todos pensaron que fue un bebe prematuro y le decían a Rouge que para ser un niño en tal condición era muy fuerte. Decidieron ponerle Ace y Dragon lo crio como si fuese suyo, a pesar del odio que siempre sintió hacía su primo, su hijo no tenía nada que ver y con el tiempo le tomo tanto cariño como si fuese su propio hijo, después de que el pequeño Ace cumpliera 3 años nació Luffy, fruto del amor que Dragon y Rouge habían cosechado durante esos años.

Los años pasaban rápidamente y Dragon crecía cada vez más, trabajaba muy duro sacrificando el tiempo que pasaba con sus hijos, pero él lo hacía para darles lo mejor, siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con ellos y así un día todo el esfuerzo de Dragon rindió frutos, ganándose así un gran poder y una propia compañía, dándole a su querida esposa y dos hijos todos los lujos con los que siempre soñó. Varios años después cuando Ace ya tenía diez años hicieron un viaje hacía un hermoso reino llamado Goa, era un lugar realmente maravilloso, Ace siempre se la pasaba detrás de su pequeño hermano cuidándolo de todo ya que este era demasiado curioso, para Rouge y Dragon esa escena era muy tierna, a menudo Rouge le decía a Ace que no era necesario que cuidara tanto de Luffy, que lo sobreprotegía mucho pero este se defendía diciendo que era su deber como hermano mayor. Fue justamente en ese viaje donde conocieron a Sabo, un niño huérfano, a Rouge le partió el alma ver las condiciones en las que vivía el pequeño, pero lo que logro conquistar el corazón de la mujer fue la actitud del pequeño, le rogo a Dragon para que lo adoptaran quien no opuso mucha resistencia ya que también le había agradado el pequeño. Para Luffy y Ace fue un cambio muy drástico ya que toda la vida solo habían sido ellos dos y ahora tener un hermano tan de repente y grande los desorbito un poco, aunque solo fue cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbraran ya que después de un tiempo los tres pequeños jugaban y convivían como si toda la vida hubiesen vivido juntos.

Fue así la manera en la que Dragon había logrado tener la familia que tenía ahora, pero claro la vida es muy justa y todo lo das se te regresa, el precio que Dragon pagaría por la maldad que había cometido con Roger le saldría muy caro, un precio que jamás se imaginaría

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Dragon es de lo peor ¿verdad? como ya se dieron cuenta este capitulo explico prácticamente todas las dudas que se pudieron llegar a tener en el primero, la historia comienza ya en el siguiente capitulo pero si a alguien le quedo todavía una que otra duda, no piensen en preguntarme que se las responderé de inmediato :) O si, Dragon y Roger no llevan el mismo apellido por la razón que había comentado en el capitulo anterior, el padre de Dragon y la madre de Roger eran hermanos, es por eso que cuando la madre de Roger se caso adopto otro apellido, esa es la razón. Bien los dejo nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Próximo capitulo:** En un día común y corriente


	3. En un día común y corriente

**Hola, tenía pensado actualizar antes pero el tiempo se me fue y el Internet no me fue de mucha ayuda tampoco, espero este capitulo les agrade. No pensé que les molestaría la muerte de Roger, no crean que me gusto mucho hacer eso pero tienen que entender que era necesario para que la historia pudiera avanzar como quiero, además la advertencia esta, no me vayan a decir que no la leyeron, además Roger no es el único personaje amado que morirá así que después no me digan que yo se los dije eh! Bueno los dejo con el capitulo espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 3: En un día común y corriente**

Habían pasado ya 22 años desde que Dragon vio el rostro de Roger, había prosperado mucho desde ese entonces y sus hijos ya eran hombres, Ace y Sabo compartían alguno que otro curso en la universidad por lo que se veían muy seguido, a Luffy solo se lo encontraban de vez en cuando ya que él era 3 años menor por lo que estaba 6 semestres por debajo de sus hermanos.

Se encontraban en vacaciones y como era de costumbre en la familia se irían de vacaciones al extranjero, este año, para regalo del menor de la familia, viajaran a Rumania, más específicamente a Transilvania, el hogar del Castillo de Bran, conocido mejor como el castillo de Drácula. A Luffy realmente le emocionaba la idea de ir ya que era un enorme fan de la historia de Drácula, aunque él tenía muy bien sabido que ese castillo no era el verdadero hogar de Vlad III Drăculea mejor conocido como Vlad Tepes el Empalador, personaje que dio inicio a la leyenda del temido Drácula, las ganas de visitarlo y conocerlo en persona lo emocionaba a más no poder. Para su familia era una gran felicidad poder ver al pequeño de la familia que si bien ya era todo un hombre con sus ya cumplidos 19 años, no dejaba de ser el más consentido y sobreprotegido por todos. Los 5 integrantes de la familia iban de aquí para allá arreglando todo para que no se les quedara nada que pudiera serles de utilidad, su vuelo partía al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¡Oye Ace! ¿Me prestarías tu cámara para tomar fotos?

\- ¿Por qué no le pides a papá que te compre una? Estoy seguro que si lo haría si solo se lo pidieras

\- No quiero, no me gusta mucho pedirle cosas a papá – y era cierto, solo cuando era algo que realmente quería y no podía comprarse con el dinero que ganaba en su trabajo (el cual desconocían sus padres y hermanos), solo en esas ocasiones llegaba a pedirle algo a su padre – además no me gusta tener cámara shishi

\- Bueno está bien – realmente no podía negársele a su pequeño hermano – pero la cuidas mucho Luffy y me la prestas de vez en cuando para tomar también mis propias fotos

\- Shishi claro Ace, ¡Sabo tenías razón! ¡Ace me presto su cámara!

\- ¡Sabo maldito! ¡Ya me las pagaras!

\- Jejeje perdona Ace – dijo comenzando a correr por si las dudas – pero yo ocupaba la mía y la única manera de zafarme de Luffy era diciéndole que tú me habías dicho que si se lo podías con gusto se la prestarías

\- Genial, sería mejor que le pida a papá otra, con lo emocionado que esta Luffy, dudo que recuerde lo que le dije

La mañana paso muy norma excepto para Luffy que con el paso de las horas se iba sintiendo débil y cansado, cosa inusual en él ya que siempre le sobraban energías, para la hora de la comida estaba muy desganado y comía muy despacio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Te sientes bien? – Rouge estaba realmente preocupada, nunca había así a su "pequeño" como solía llamarlo

\- ¿Eh? Si mamá no te preocupes

\- ¿Entonces? No es normal que comas tan lento

\- Tu madre tiene razón hijo, ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada de verdad, solo estoy un poco cansado

\- Ma, Pa, tal vez solo sea la emoción de ir a visitar uno de los lugares que más quiere Lu visitar, ¿no Lu? – sinceramente también estaba muy preocupado por su hermano pero sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que lo sobreprotegieran por eso trato de zafarlo de esa situación, ya hablaría con él después

\- Si, Ace tiene razón, creo que me emocione de más, seguro es eso – miro a su hermano agradeciéndole, aunque sabía que como precio tendría que darle explicaciones después, pero sería luego de que él durmiera una siesta porque de verdad que se sentía exhausto

Termino de comer y se fue hacía su cuarto con la excusa de dormir para reponer fuerzas pero antes de llegar a la puerta para salir del comedor, las fuerzas le fallaron, la cabeza comenzó a darle muchas vueltas, parecía como si alguien le estuviera moviendo el piso y de un momento a otro la visión poco a poco se le torno borrosa, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había caído al suelo, tampoco escucho con claridad los gritos angustiados de su madre y los desesperados de su padre y hermanos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había quedado dormido. Despertó en su habitación, se extrañó que todo mundo se encontrara allí, y no recordaba en que momento había subido por las escaleras y entrado a su habitación. No noto la presencia del pequeño médico hasta que este se le acercó para tomar sus signos vitales

\- ¿Qué paso? – estaba muy confundido

\- ¡LUFFY! – el grito de todos le lastimo los oídos

\- Oh mi pequeño, ¿Cómo te sientes? Sabía que algo estaba mal desde que te vi comiendo

\- Hijo si tan mal te sentías debiste haberlo dicho, no sabes por el susto que nos has hecho pasar

\- No es para tanto – Luffy torció los ojos, realmente amaba mucho a sus padres pero odiaba cuando se ponían en esa actitud tan molesta

\- No digas eso jovencito, sabes que siempre les eh dicho que tienen que decirme si no se sienten bien

\- Señor Dragon, no creo que sea buena idea regañar a su hijo ahora – por fin, agradecía Luffy la intromisión del pequeño doctor

\- Discúlpeme doctor Chopper, pero no me diga cómo educar a mi hijo

\- No lo hago – el doctor se había molestado ante el comentario del hombre, si lo habían llamado era por ser uno de los mejores médicos de todo el país y aunque su apariencia de niño le hiciera a creer a más de uno lo contrario, había demostrado sus habilidades de experto en más de una ocasión – mire señor Dragon, su hijo ha sufrido de un desmayo, que por lo que intuyo pudo haber sido por falta de vitaminas, aunque usted me dice que su hijo siempre ha sido muy sano por esa razón les recomiendo que agenden una cita en el hospital para poder hacerle estudios más detallados, le recomendaba no regañar a su hijo ya que lo mejor ahora sería dejarlo descansar, no cansarlo más con regaños, eso puede esperar

\- Pero….

\- Querido el doctor tiene razón, no es bueno que regañes a Luffy en estos momentos

\- Si papá – Ace como siempre defendiendo a su querido hermanito – vamos que tendrás mucho tiempo de regañarlo después

\- Bien, si me permiten me retiro, ya eh cumplido mi trabajo. Con permiso

\- Pase doctor, oye Luffy – Sabo se acercó a la cama de su hermano – sería bueno que te agendaran una cita, no me agrada la idea de que puedas tener algo

\- No, si lo hacen no podremos ir de vacaciones – lo admitía al principio no quería ir, les había propuesto cambiar de tema, por el simple hecho de que fuera su padre quien le pagara el viaje, habían terminado convenciéndolo ya que era un regalo sorpresa para él y no solo su padre sino también su madre y hermanos se había encargado de pagar, no quería desperdiciar ese regalo – ya me siento bien, no es nada – intento pararse pero valla que sus pies le jugaron una mala broma haciéndolo caer, ese simple hecho fue suficiente para convencer a todos

\- Lo siento hijo pero cancelaremos le viaje

\- ¡Papá!

\- Primero está tu salud antes que nada, me asegurare de que te atiendan en el hospital mañana – antes de que Luffy pudiera reclamarle algo ya había salido de la habitación

\- Cariño no te molestes con tu padre

\- Pero mamá no es justo

\- Cariño, nos preocupamos por ti, mira a tus hermanos, a ellos tampoco les agrada la idea de que tu viajes estando así – volteo a verlos solo para confirmar que lo que su madre decía era verdad – siempre has sido muy sano y nunca te has enfermado por eso estamos tan preocupados, compréndelo, sé que te llega a molestar que seamos tan sobreprotectores contigo pero eso es porque realmente te amamos y nos preocupas

\- Esta bien mamá – Rouge sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de salir seguida de Sabo

\- ¿Qué pasa Ace? – sabía lo que quería pero ahora estaba tan desanimado que simplemente no tenía ganas de estar con nadie

\- Vamos anímate Lu – ese apodo se lo había puesto a su hermanito prácticamente desde que nació

\- Como me pides eso Ace – sonrió triste

\- No te pongas así – se sentó a su lado – no me gusta para nada verte de esa manera Lu

\- Ace – Lu, Luffy realmente odiaba que lo llamarán así, lo hacía sentirse muy infantil, pero a Ace si lo dejaba, Ace siempre lo sacaba de los problemas con sus papás y si bien también quería mucho a Sabo, con Ace sentía que podía entenderse mucho mejor y no es de sorprenderse, los primeros 7 años de su vida solo fueron ellos dos, era casi imposible que no le tuviera más cariño a Ace que a Sabo

\- Mira que podemos ir el año que viene, ¿te parece?

\- Pero este sería el primer año que no salimos de vacaciones

\- Para todo siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

\- Shishi – no sabía cómo le hacía pero de alguna manera Ace siempre encontraba una manera de hacerlo sentirse mejor – eso yo te lo había dicho a ti cuando una chica te rechazo

\- Si bueno no me lo recuerdes – _y hasta ahora ha sido la única, pero seré yo quien la rechace cuando se dé cuenta de su error y venga a pedirme perdón_

 _-_ Ace ya pasaron 3 años, ya supéralo

\- ¡Que ya lo supere!

\- Jajajajaja si claro

\- Jump – le encantaba verlo sonreír así, por lo menos lo había hecho olvidar lo del viaje – bueno mejor descansa, mañana yo te acompañare al médico ¿ok?

\- Ok

Había asistido casi a regañadientes, no le apetecía ir al médico, nunca lo había hecho y en cierta manera lo ponía muy nervioso, pero era eso o tener que soportar los regaños de su padre por todo lo que restaba de las vacaciones, por lo que con compañía de Ace ahora se encontraba en sala de espera.

\- ¿Monkey D. Luffy?

\- Yo

\- Entra por favor

El consultorio estaba muy limpio, era todo blanco y tenía un ligero aroma a alcohol, se sentó como el médico se lo dijo y el escritorio pudo ver la fotografía de un niño y una niña sonriendo, le llamo la atención el sombrero con manchitas que llevaba el niño de la foto

\- Son mis dos hijos, se llaman Law y Lammy

\- El sombrero esta curioso

\- Oh si, un pequeño presente de mi esposa para Law, bien Luffy, soy muy amigo de Dragon, por lo que me pidió que te analizara correctamente, me dice que tú nunca habías enfermado

\- No, a decir verdad es la primera vez que piso un hospital

\- Que curioso, de seguro no es nada grave, pero tu padre me ha insistido tanto que te haré algunos exámenes de sangre, para dejarlos a todos tranquilos, ¿te parece?

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- Jaja, solo te extraeré un poco de sangre del cuerpo – se encamino a Luffy, este no se dio cuenta en que momento había agarrado la jeringa con una aguja que parecía muy afilada – vamos descubre tu brazo

\- ¿Me va a meter eso en el brazo? No, me va a matar, no quiero morir todavía

\- No morirás, vamos se más valiente chico

\- mmm – ese comentario era como si afirmara que era un cobarde y eso no lo permitiría nunca, extendió su brazo descubierto al doctor y estando demasiado nervioso, vio como la aguja se internaba en su brazo extrayendo un líquido rojizo, le sorprendió que realmente no le había dolido como pensaba – ¿eso es todo?

\- Pues no, te pondré una inyección de vitaminas, tu padre dice que no las necesitas pero será mejor prevenir, aunque esa si duele mucho

\- Está bien, no me dolerá – se había confiado mucho, tanto que cuando sintió como el líquido entraba en su cuerpo causándole mucho dolor no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimitas, toda su sentadera izquierda había quedado adolorida e intuía que no podría sentarse a gusto en unas cuantas horas

\- Ahora solo queda esperar los resultados de tus análisis, no te preocupes no tardarán mucho – y como si el doctor los hubiera invocado, una enfermera entro llevando consigo una carpeta que le entrego al doctor – oh ya vez, te lo dije

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues tus resultados dicen que… - saco los papeles y los leyó un momento, se tensó muy y su semblante cambio mucho

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Escucha Luffy, esto es muy serio tú…

Salió de la habitación tan pálido como un fantasma, Ace que lo había estado esperando todo el tiempo lo saludo alegre pero al ver así a su hermano no pudo evitar preocuparse

\- Oye Lu, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Te dijo algo grave al doctor?

Luffy miro a su hermano y para dejar de preocuparlo le mostro una de esas enormes sonrisas

\- No, nada… malo, eso solo que me dijo que tendría que estarme inyectando vitaminas y hierro cada mes durante prácticamente todo el año, también tendré que tomarlas, dijo que tenía las defensas bajas pero que era un caso muy extraño y que por eso tendría que llevar esos medicamentos

\- Jajaja vamos Luffy, no me digas que le temes a las inyecciones

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duelen?

\- Por supuesto, me han inyectado más a mí de lo que puedan inyectarte a ti todo el año, jajaja creo que el hecho de que nunca te inyectaran te ponen ahora en desventaja

\- Oh vamos ya no te burles

De camino a la casa notaran que alguien nuevo se mudaba al vecindario, Ace no presto importancia, Luffy tampoco iba a hacerlo pero no pudo evitar mirar a la chica pelirroja que les decía a los hombres que desempacaban las cosas como hacerlo. Ella sintió la mirada en su espalda y volteo para ver quién era la persona que la miraba. Ese chico le pareció simpático de alguna manera, estaba a punto de sonreírle cuando vio a que casa se dirigía esa sonrisa que se había comenzado a formar en sus labios se torció y lo único que hizo fue mirarle con odio para darle la espalda de nuevo. A Luffy le pareció realmente extraño pero le restó importancia. Una vez llegaron a la casa todo mundo se lanzó encima de Luffy el pobre pidió con la mirada la ayuda de su hermano, este sin poder ignorarlo les dijo a sus padres lo que Luffy le había dicho al salir del consultorio, haciendo que todos soltaran carcajadas. Luffy se molestó mucho ante la reacción de su familia

\- ¡Ya basta! Tuve suficiente cuando Ace se burló de mí

\- Perdona hermano pero es muy divertido

\- Lo siento Luffy tenía que contarlo

\- Estaré en mi cuarto – estaba molesto y no tenía ganas de estar escuchando las burlas de todos

Una vez entro en su cuarto se encerró con llave y se deslizo por la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el piso, se tomó de las rodillas y comenzó a llorar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, se había prometido que ya no volvería a llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía tan triste, tan mal, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero lo hizo hasta que dejaron de salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, se acercó a su cama un poco más calmado, sobre ella estaba sus dos más grandes y preciados tesoros, los había dejado allí antes de irse en la mañana con Ace, tomo el primero en sus manos, una cajita, no muy grande, sonrió, aun recordaba bien el berrinche que le había hecho a sus papas para que se la compraran, en ese entonces el aún le pedía cosas a Dragon, la abrió y rio viendo todo su contenido. Su segundo tesoro, un sombrero de paja ya algo viejo y maltratado por los años, su querido tío se lo había dado, a él le debía tantas cosas, y gran parte de su forma de ser y de pensar se las debía a él, cerró los ojos recordando aquel día en que ese sombrero paso a ser parte de su propiedad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tenía 7 años, siempre fue muy cobarde y llorón, cuando algo le pasaba o le asustaba siempre se refugiaba en su hermano mayor. Tenían poco de haber adoptado a Sabo como parte de la familia y Shanks aprovecho esa excusa para visitarlos ya que a Dragon no le agradaba Shanks

\- ¡Hola a todo mundo! Su querido Shanks ha llegado

\- Jajaja bienvenido Shanks – Rouge le sonrió amablemente – hace mucho que no te dejabas ver

\- Si bueno no es que no quisiera venir – miro a Dragon, este simplemente lo ignoro

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Shanks?

\- Bueno supe que ay un integrante nuevo en la familia y quise venir a conocerlo y felicitarlos, ¿no puedo?

\- Oh ah sí que ya sabes lo de Sabo, vaya las noticias se esparcen muy ponto

\- Sí Rouge, como no te imaginas y bueno ¿Dónde está?

\- Sabo cariño sal, vino tu tío a conocerte ven

\- ¿Qué pasa Rouge-san?

\- Ya te eh dicho que me llames mamá

\- Lo siento… mamá

\- Así está mejor, recuerda que ahora somos una familia, así que no tienes que seguir llamándome de esa manera

\- jeje perdón todavía no me acostumbro

\- No te preocupes, con el tiempo, lo harás, mira él es tu tío Shanks, es primo de Dragon

\- Hola es un placer conocerlo, me llamo Sabo

\- Mira si es un chico muy educado, me alegro mucho por ustedes, ¿están Ace y Luffy? Traje regalos para todos pero quiero dárselos cuando estén todos juntos

\- No era necesario Shanks, será mejor que te marches, yo le daré los regalos a mis hijos

\- Lamento que no te agrade mi compañía primo, pero no pienso dejar que tú les des los regalos que traje a mis sobrinos favoritos

\- Vamos cariño no seas así, Shanks puedes quedarte un poco más, iré por Luffy y Ace, se alegraran mucho por tu visita

\- ¿Ha que has venido? Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que te acerques a mis hijos

\- Si lo hago es por Rouge, a mí tampoco me agradas tu primo, solo lo hago por Rouge y mis sobrinos

\- ¡Shanks!

-¡Luffy! – tenía buenos reflejos y por suerte pudo atrapar al pequeño que se aventó hacía él – mira si ya has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi

\- ¿Por qué no vienes más seguido? Te extraño

\- Lo siento Luffy, es que estoy ocupado pero mira les traje regalos

\- ¿A Sabo también?

\- Si, a los tres

\- ¡Qué bien!

A Ace le dio una mochila para explorar, siempre supo que al mayor de sus sobrinos le encantaba explorar, Ace estaba muy feliz con su regalo, era perfecto para él, a Sabo le dio solo unos zapatos y ropa, no lo conocía muy bien así que no quería arriesgarse a darle algo que tal vez no le gustaría, este dio las gracias por el regalo, estaba muy feliz y nunca antes le habían dado uno, a Luffy, su sobrino favorito le regalo su sombrero, un sombrero muy especial para él porque había pertenecido a su amado y fallecido hermano Roger, a él le encantaba ese sombrero durante toda su vida lo tenía puesto casi todo el tiempo, era un tesoro muy especial para él pero Luffy le recordaba tanto a Roger que decidió dejárselo, provocando el coraje de Dragon

\- Cuídalo mucho Luffy, es muy especial para mí

\- Claro que si shishishi

\- ¿Qué pretendes al darle ese sombrero Shanks?

\- Nada, solo que Luffy me recuerda tanto a él que simplemente decidí pasárselo

\- ¿Lo haces a propósito acaso? ¿No piensas si quiera en Rouge?

\- Rouge lo lamento pero en verdad quería que Luffy tuviera ese sombrero

\- No te preocupes – sonrió con nostalgia al ver el sombrero de su amado Roger, a pesar del tiempo y de que ahora amaba a Dragon, jamás lo olvidaría – le quedaba bien a Luffy, además es cierto, se parece mucho a Roger

\- ¿Mami quien es Roger?

\- Oh Luffy él es…

\- No es nadie – corto Dragon a Shanks molesto – dejaré que Luffy se quede con ese sombrero pero no permitiré que le digas sobre Roger

\- Bueno creo que mejor me voy

\- ¿Qué? Pero Shanks acabas de venir y no sé cuándo podré volver a verte

\- Perdona Luffy pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aun así te prometo que los visitare cuando pueda ¿sí?

\- Hijo déjalo ya se tiene que ir

\- Sigo desconfiando de ti Dragon – le dijo muy bajo cuando paso cerca de él – mi hermano nunca haría algo como lo paso hace 10 años, sé que fuiste tú el que de alguna manera lo desapareció y algún día te descubriré

\- Sigue soñando con cosas absurdas, aléjate de mí, de mi esposa y de mis hijos o te juro que el próximo en desaparecer serás tú

\- Todo lo que siembras cosechas Dragon, algún día todo lo que has hecho dará frutos y serán unos muy amargos

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¿Por qué a papá le habrá molestado tanto que Shanks me diera este sombrero? Roger, ¿Quién será? – sin darse cuenta el sueño lo fue venciendo hasta que quedo completamente dormido

Era extraño que su puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, a Luffy nunca le había gustado encerrarse y además ya llevaba en su cuarto mucho tiempo, se sorprendió de que todavía no bajara a cenar cuando la mesa ya estaba servida y antes de que sus padres comenzaran con un show de nuevo se ofreció a hablarle pero vaya sorpresa se encontró, toco su puerta varías veces hasta que obtuvo respuesta

\- ¿Luffy? Mamá dice que ya te vengas a cenar, es tarde ¿no te ha dado hambre?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ace? ¿Qué hora es? Ahorita bajo

\- ¿Por qué dejaste la puerta con llave? Nunca haces eso, ¿sigues triste por lo del viaje?

\- No te preocupes, no me di cuenta cuando la cerré, creo que estoy un poco distraído, estaba dormido ahorita bajo

\- Muy bien, te espero en el comedor

\- Claro Ace

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Se que todo mundo va a querer matarme después de esto pero les digo que si lo hacen ya no sabrán que es lo que pasará después así que no se los recomiendo, también se que muchos tendrán algunas dudas así que no duden en preguntarme yo con gusto se las responderé, sin más nos leemos en otra actualización, bye bye n.n

 **Próximo capitulo:** "Kokoyashi Nami"


	4. Kokoyashi Nami

**Ustedes disculparan la tardanza pero aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y los reviews que me han mandado, me alegra saber que esta historia les estas gustando n.n hubo dos personitas que me hicieron unas preguntas, se las contestare al final del capitulo, ahora disfruten :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 4: Kokoyashi Nami**

Nami, una hermosa y bella chica, con un corazón bondadoso, alguien muy humilde pero con grandes ambiciones. Estaba en esa ciudad por deseos de su hermana mayor, Nojiko, ella se negaba a dejarla sola pero Nojiko le insistió tanto, diciéndole que era lo mejor para ella, que podría estudiar lo que deseaba además de que cuando pudiera se iría a vivir con ella, solo tenía que esperarla un tiempo, al final termino por aceptar los deseos de su hermana, no es como si hubiera podido negársele de todas maneras, le debía tanto a ella y a Gen-san. Fue así como a regañadientes Nami gasto los ahorros de toda su vida y acepto los de su hermana también en una pequeña pero hermosa casa, muebles, ropa nueva, su pasaje, uniforme e inscripción de la universidad. Se despidió de su hermana y partió al aeropuerto, faltaba poco más de un mes para que iniciara el curso pero debía llegar antes para poder arreglar todas sus cosas y conseguirse un buen empleo, el poco dinero que llevaba no le duraría mucho tiempo.

\- Bellmere estaría muy orgullosa de ti Nami

\- ¿Tú crees Nojiko?

\- Claro que sí, aunque trata de ser menos tacaña

\- Jajaja no prometo nada, nos veremos pronto

\- Claro, cuídate mucho Nami

El vuelo era algo largo, 4 horas le había dicho la azafata, que flojera, miro por la ventanilla del avión y observo lo que antes fue su hogar, le esperaban unos días muy duros de ahora en adelante, pero en fin, comparado a lo que tuvo que pasar cuando era niña, estoy no sería tan difícil

\- Bellmere-san ¿crees que pueda logarlo? – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos recordando a su madre

Bellmere era una mujer muy humilde y una excelente madre, amaba mucho a sus dos hijas y a pesar de no contar con suficientes recursos económicos siempre se las arreglaba para que a sus hijas no les faltara nada y ellas a pesar de vivir una vida sin lujos eran muy felices. Bellmere tenía un pequeño cultivo de árboles de mandarinas, el dinero que sacaba de sus cosechas, a pesar de ser poco le servía para poner comida en su mesa. Pero la comida no son los únicos gastos que existen, sus hijas ya estaban en la escuela y eso era un gasto enorme, sin contar también el agua, la luz y los impuestos, simplemente con las cosechas no sacaba para pagar todo eso, y a pesar de todo a Nami y Nojiko nunca les hizo falta nada, ¿el cómo se las arreglaba Bellmere? Bien pues ella ayudaba a todos los habitantes de su pueblo en lo que podía para poder sacar un dinero extra sin contar las deudas que tenía por los préstamos que pedía, era muy agotador sí, pero nada se comparaba con ver esas sonrisitas en las caras de sus hijas, sin duda esa era su mejor paga. Pero como todo en esta vida siempre los que tienen más se aprovechan de aquellos que tienen menos y Bellmere, Nojiko y Nami no fueron la excepción, Bellmere siempre pagaba sus deudas siempre, todos los que la conocían sabían muy bien que ella era una mujer de confianza, eso sumado a que el lugar donde vivían era un pequeño pueblo y todos se conocían era una gran ventaja para ellas. Cierto día un hombre extravagante se mudó para vivir en ese pueblo. Era un hombre alto y muy fornido, su nariz era algo peculiar, muy puntiaguda y su tono de piel era un poco extraño, dando casi a un tono azulado. La primera impresión fue que era un tipo realmente extraño y egocéntrico, con un gusto muy peculiar por los tiburones (cosa que pudieron notar por el gran número de adornos de este mamífero), pero a pesar de su apariencia fue muy amable con toco aquel que se le cruzo y Bellmere no fue la excepción. Ese día en el que se mudaba a su hogar se topó con la pelirroja en un accidente, fatídico día para la pobre mujer que, engañada por la falsa sonrisa y amabilidad de ese hombre, cayó en su trampa.

* * *

Ese día sí que estaba apurada, se había quedado dormida y sus hijas llegaron tarde al colegio, además ya estaba atrasada, debía de entregar el pedido de unas mandarinas a varias tiendas y además dejar unos cuantos postres de esa fruta a unas señoras que se lo habían encargado, estaba, prácticamente corriendo de un lado a otro, tan apurada y metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del alboroto del pueblo por el nuevo inquilino ni tampoco vio al hombre con el que pocos segundos después choco tirando sus mandarinas al suelo.

\- Lo lamento mucho – se levantó de inmediato ofreciéndole la mano al que ahora se daba cuenta era un completo extraño – oh no lo había visto por aquí ¿viene por algún negocio? – se notaba bastante por la forma de vestir de ese sujeto que era alguien muy rico

\- Oh no se preocupe – miro a Bellmere con la ropa algo ya vieja y desgastada por el uso – no eh venido aquí por negocios, hace unos días vine de visita y me pareció un lugar agradable para vivir por lo que ahora me estoy mudando

\- ¿De verdad? Pues bienvenido al pueblo, vera que no se arrepentirá

\- Muchas gracias, es usted una persona muy amable, si algún día necesita algo – le miro la ropa una vez más - ¿un préstamo tal vez? No dude en pedírmelo, la ayudare con gusto

\- Gracias, considerare la oferta, ahora si me disculpa tengo mucha prisa

\- Claro pase

A Bellmere le pareció un tipo de lo más extraño pero la había tratado muy bien, al parecer era una buena persona.

Si tan solo ese día sus hija no hubieran enfermado, si tan solo ese día alguien del pueblo hubiera podido prestarle un poco de dinero para la medicinas, si tan solo ese día Genzo, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, no hubiera salido de viaje, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, tal vez ese día no hubiera firmado su condena.

Corría desesperada a la gran mansión lujosa que ahora se alzaba a las afueras de su pueblo, al llegar al portón toco el timbre una y otra vez hasta que una voz le contesto.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? Es molesto que toques el timbre de esa manera

\- Necesito hablar con Arlong-san por favor es urgente

\- ¿Qué asuntos tiene alguien como tú con el señor? Piérdete él está ocupado con negocios muy importantes y no tiene tiempo que estar perdiendo

\- ¡Por favor es urgente! Él me dijo que si ocupaba algo me ayudaría

\- Ya te dije que te largues… ¿eh? Ha lo lamento señor, si ahora mismo, el señor dice que te atenderá

Las puertas no terminaron si quiera de abrirse cuando entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, en la entrada de esa ostentosa casa se encontraba Arlong sonriéndole

\- Lamento muchísimo el comportamiento de mi sirviente, él no sabía quién eras tú, vamos pasa y dime que es lo que necesitas

\- No puedo, mis hijas, ellas están muy enfermas y no tengo para las medicinas, por favor présteme dinero, se lo pagara lo juro

\- ¿Un préstamo? Por supuesto que te prestare, pero entenderás que no puedo simplemente prestar el dinero así nada más, necesito que firmes un contrato con la cantidad específica que necesitas, es una manera de asegurarme de que pagaras

\- Claro, no me importa pero ¡por favor! Mis hijas están muy mal

\- No te preocupes, mandare un doctor para que las atienda, así podrás quedarte tranquila y firmar el contrato como es debido

\- Muchas gracias Arlong-san

\- Solo Arlong querida Bellmere, vamos pasa

Si a Bellmere le hubieran dicho que ese hombre no era tan bueno como aparentaba se la hubiera pensado dos veces antes de firmar aquel contrato. Si ella hubiera sabido que aquel hombre la estafaría hubiera buscado otra manera de comprar la medicina de sus hijas.

Arlong tenía mucho dinero pero no lo había conseguido con trabajo, todo lo que poseía era por estafas y robos, se había marchado a ese pueblo huyendo de su país porque lo habían descubierto. Cuando conoció a Bellmere pensó que podría aprovecharse de la pobreza de la pobre mujer y no fue dinero pero sí consiguió un buen terreno. La había hecho firmar ese contrato, uno normal y sin nada extraño, en él se estipulaba que ella se comprometía a pagar el montón completo y lo hizo, pago cada centavo pero Arlong demando a Bellmere y cuando ella fue a pedirle explicaciones él argumento que no le había pagado nada, que se había aprovechado de su amabilidad y que la vería en la corte. De poco sirvió la gente que apoyo a Bellmere y hablo en la corte en su defensa ya que Arlong se encargó de pagarle al juez una cantidad pequeña de dinero ante la cual el corrupto juez cedió fácilmente, además de que todos sus sirvientes mintieron descaradamente diciendo que ella jamás se había presentado a pagar y lo peor de todo, Bellmere no tenía manera de demostrar que había pagado, Arlong nunca le dio un solo comprobante de pago y ella por ser de un pequeño pueblo y no tener que haberlos necesitado nunca, jamás le pidió alguno a ese malvado hombre. Al final la corte opto a favor de Arlong y Bellmere no tuvo más opción que cederle sus tierras quedándose en la calle. Pero eso no la detuvo, por el bien de sus queridas hijas trabajo en lo único que le quedaba, vendiendo su cuerpo, Genzo se ofreció a ayudarla, a pagar la escuela de las pequeñas y dejarla trabajar en su tienda, pero siendo ella una mujer tan orgullosa no acepto, lo único que acepto fue que sus hijas y ella vivieran en la casa de Genzo y a pesar de lo mucho que él insistió que no era necesario Bellmere siempre le daba dinero como paga de su hospedaje. Pero las consecuencias de trabajar en lo que trabajaba Bellmere son desastrosas y al final término contrayendo una grave infección que cobro su vida dejando a sus pequeñas al cuidado de Genzo, este fue la salvación para las pequeñas y se convirtió casi en su padre. Nami se encargó de investigar a Arlong y lo mando a la cárcel destapando todas sus estafas y recuperando las tierras de su madre. Lamentablemente la felicidad les duro unos pocos años ya que cuando Nami tenía 13 años Genzo murió en un accidente automovilístico, Nojiko con 16 años dejo de estudiar y se encargó de la tienda de Genzo y los mandarinos de Bellmere, prohibiéndole a Nami dejar de estudiar y dejándola que la ayudara solamente por las tardes. Desde ese día ambas comenzaron a ahorrar, no porque realmente lo necesitaran ya que ganaban lo suficiente para mantenerse, sino por si alguna cosa llegara a pasar, tendrían dinero de donde tomar.

Esa especialmente era la razón por la que Nami odiaba a las personas que tenían dinero, todas las que llego a conocer eran engreídas y prepotentes, malas personas que se aprovechaban de los más débiles o pobres. Realmente detestaba a esa gente y pensaba que todo el que tuviera dinero era igual

* * *

Cuando llego la ciudad le pareció muy bella y el vecindario en el que estaba la casa que había comprado era hermoso y muy tranquilo, solo había un problema, la enorme casa al final de la calle, genial lo último que le faltaba, ahora tenía que soportar ver las caras de personas que se creen superiores solo por tener dinero. Llamo a un servicio de ayuda para poder acomodar los mueles y las cosas en su nuevo hogar, le ordenaba a los hombre como acomodar los muebles y los regañaban cuando no tenían cuidado, estaba supervisando todo cuando sintió una mirada en su espalda, al voltear se encontró a un chico más o menos de su edad, le pareció simpático y estaba a punto de sonreírle y saludarlo cuando se dio cuenta hacía donde se dirigían

\- _Genial, tenía que ser un patán, pensé que podríamos ser amigos_

Que sabría ella que ese chico sería un gran cambio crucial en su vida y le enseñaría a ver las cosas y el mundo de una manera muy distinta.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Bueno pense que sería necesario que conocieran la historia de Nami y el porque odia a las personas con dinero, ahora saben el porque ;) Con respecto a las preguntas, bien me preguntaron que si Dragon sabía de la enfermedad de Luffy, pues si lo sabe es su padre y de inmediato se puso en contacto con el medico, Dragon sabe lo que Luffy le dijo a Ace, si fuera algo realmente grave, por la actitud que mostro Dragon dudo que estuviera así de tranquilo, también me preguntaron el porque de la relación de Dragon y Rouge, me dicen que fácil pudo haber sido Roger y Rouge, miren lo que pasa es que yo quería que Ace y Luffy fueran hermano de sangre porque la relación de ellos dos quiero que sea más fuerte que la que tienen con Sabo, por eso el es adoptado, si Roger y Rouge hubieran quedado juntos no estaría Luffy porque su padre es Dragon, así que una manera fácil fue que Ace fuera hijo de Roger y Rouge y Luffy de Dragon y Rouge lo que los convierte en hermanos de sangre, no se si me explique xD pero bueno hice el intento :3 espero les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye n.n

 **Próximo capitulo:** "Regreso a clases"


	5. Regreso a clases

**Uf! Lo logre! Pude actualizar el fin de semana, al final actualice, jejeje una disculpa por la tardanza, ya lo había dicho en mi otro fic pero no estoy segura de que todos los que leen "Un viaje inesperado" lean este fic así les dire que tuve mi examen de admisión a la universidad la semana pasada y además muchos exámenes de fin de curso, solo lo digo para que sepan que no anduve haciéndome la floja. Gracias por la paciencia y pues les dejo la conti, por cierto, boons-007, se que todo mundo quiere ver LuNa ya pero tendrán que esperar un poquito más, solo ten paciencia, ya falta poco**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 5: Regreso a clases**

Habían pasado 3 semanas exactamente desde que Dragon decidió cancelar las vacaciones y durante esas 3 semanas Luffy no paro de disculparse con todo mundo por haber arruinado las vacaciones y además haber desperdiciado el regalo que todos se habían esforzado por darle, pero como siempre sus hermanos le decían que ya no era necesario que se disculpara y que todo estaría bien. Ahora Luffy ya se sentía más tranquilo y es que ahora que ya estaban a un día de regresar a clases, podría volver a charlar con Usopp y Vivi, los había extrañado. Algo que también había ocurrido es que Luffy le había pedido a su padre que le comprara una cámara, un álbum de fotos, un diario bastante grueso, varios lápices, colores y materiales para dibujar y Dragon encantado de la vida de que su hijo preferido (por obvias razones) por fin le pidiera algo después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo y claro con tal de consentirlo le compro todo de las mejores marcas y por ende de las más caras, causando un poco de molestia en Luffy, pero como no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarlo él, se aguantó.

* * *

Ese día estaban todos reunidos en la sala viendo un programa familiar, si hacían eso era porque Rouge se los había pedido, quería de alguna manera tener unida a la familia y Dragon a pesar de ser un hombre muy ocupado le hacía caso a su esposa y le regalaba a sus hijos hora y media de su muy valioso tiempo, lo hacía porque amaba a Rouge, por lo menos esa era su excusa pero todo mundo sabía que era porque le tenía pavor a esa mujer que si bien era un bello y magnifico ángel, cuando se molestaba podría parecerse a la mismísima encarnación de un demonio. Cuando el programa termino Luffy se removió incomodo, respiro, tomo todo el valor que pudo y le hablo a su padre para hacer algo que se había jurado no hacer a menos que realmente fuera importante, pedirle unas cosas

\- Oye papá, ¿me podrías comprar unas cosas? Las necesito – todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos, sobre todo Ace

\- ¡Claro hijo mío! – Dragon estaba por demás encantado con la petición, si algo le gustaba era consentir a sus hijos – dime que es lo que necesitas y yo mañana a primera hora lo consigo todo

\- ¿Luffy? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Shishi, si Ace, gracias papá pero tampoco necesitas conseguirlas a primera hora, solo quiero una cámara, un álbum, tal vez un diario y me gustaría que me comprares útiles de dibujo

\- Cariño ¿volverás a dibujar?

\- Si mamá

\- ¡Eso es excelente Luffy! – dijo Ace muy emocionado, Luffy realmente tenía un don para dibujar, lo hacía muy bien, pero un día dejo de hacerlo con la excusa de que ya no tenía ganas, de eso hace ya 6 años

\- Si hermano tu siempre has sido muy bueno

\- Claro, ese es el talento de mi hijo

\- Mi vida cuanto me alegro de que te regresara el interés, eres muy talentoso en eso, ya quiero ver tu primer dibujo después de tanto tiempo

\- Muy bien hijo, te comprare todo mañana

\- Oye Lu, ¿para qué quieres la cámara y el álbum?

\- Quiero tomar una foto diaria por todo un año

\- ¿Y eso Lu?

\- Me pareció buena idea documentar todo lo que pasa durante todo un año en mi vida

\- Esa es una buena idea Luffy, ¿no crees Ace?

\- Si la verdad que sí, ¿Cuándo comenzaras con las fotos?

\- En cuanto entremos a la escuela shishi a partir de allí contare el primer día

\- Perfecto, quiero salir en la foto del primer día

\- Yo también Lu

\- Shishishi ¡claro!

* * *

 **Día 1: 09 de Febrero 2015 Lunes – Inicio de clases**

Ace y Sabo corrían de un lugar a otro, primer día de clases y llegaban tarde, bonita manera de comenzar la semana, ni siquiera iban a poder desayunar. Luffy los miraba divertido mientras disfrutaba tranquilo de su desayuno

\- Eso les pasa por desvelarse viendo ese maratón de " _The Walking Dead",_ si se hubieran dormido temprano esto no estuviera pasado

\- Lu él hubiera no existe

\- Ace te dije que ya superes Kun-Fu Panda

\- Pero la sabiduría de las palabras de esa película era hermosa, no me digas que no la sentiste, debió de haberte llegado y tocado el corazón

\- Oye señor dramas de la vida llegaremos más tarde si sigues haciendo el payaso con Luffy

\- Oh cierto, ¡Sabo apúrate! ¿Qué haces parado como menso? ¿Qué no ves que llegamos tarde?

\- ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!

\- Shishishi ya ven si se hubieran dormido temprano

\- Pero Lu eran zombis ¡ZOMBIS!

\- Si, además a ti también te encantan no sé de qué te quejas

\- Si pero a diferencia de ustedes yo si quería comer tranquilo antes de irme y ustedes no podrán hacerlo, se morirán de hambre las primeras tres horas shishishi

\- Pero hay un karma Lu, un Karma

\- ¡Camina ya Ace! ¡Nos vemos en la universidad Luffy!

\- Claro vayan con cuidado

Luffy termino de comer tranquilo, entraba una hora más tarde que sus hermanos por lo que ahora caminaba tranquilo por la calle, más adelante logro ver a cierta chica peli-roja, a decir verdad le había llamado mucho la atención la primera vez que la vio y a pesar de que trato de encontrársela después de eso, no la había vuelto a ver durante todas las tres semanas, sonrió esa era una buena oportunidad de conocerse

\- ¡OYE! ¡EPERA!

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? – Pregunto volteando a los lados - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – Volteo hacía atrás – oh eres tú, que quieres

\- Hola shishi, ¿te mudaste recién verdad?

\- No tanto, ya casi un mes

\- Shishishi si, un gusto en conocerte, me llamo Luffy ¿y tú?

\- Que te importa

\- ¿mmm? No estás de humor, ¿te ocurrió algo en la mañana?

\- …

\- ¿Vas a la universidad One Piece? Yo estudio allí podemos acompañarnos hasta llegar

\- No gracias

\- Shishi yo estudio contabilidad, eres de nuevo ingreso ¿verdad? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

\- Que te importa

\- Tengo 19 años ¿y tú? Por ser de nuevo ingreso podría decir que eres un año más chica que yo pero también puede que te atrasaras un año

\- …

\- ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? Yo tengo dos, se llaman Ace y Sabo, ¿recuerdas cuando te mudabas y me viste pasar con alguien más? Ese era Ace, yo soy el menor de los tres shishishi Sabo y Ace son de…

\- ¡¿PODRÍAS LARGARTE Y DEJARME EN PAZ?! ¡Odio, detesto a la gente riquilla como tú! ¡TODOS SON IGUALES! ¿Crees que puedes conquistarme con tu dinero? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, solo eres un tipo más, engreído y presumido que piensa que puede tener todo con tan solo desearlo, escúchame bien, te odio ¡TE ODIO! A ti, tus hermanos y tu asquerosa familia, hazme un favor y aléjate de mí, evítame la molestia de ver tu asquerosa cara, bastante tengo con tenerlos de vecino como para que ahora no dejes de molestarme

\- ¿Sabes? No deberías juzgar a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas, no sé qué te habrán hecho pero no todos somos iguales, ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo? Shishi – le mostro una de sus características sonrisas – nos vemos, llegare tarde

\- Es como juzgar a un libro solo por su portada ¿no? Vaya chico

* * *

El día había comenzado bastante bien, Luffy se había reunido con Usopp y Vivi, sus mejores amigos, estudiaban en la misma carrera y desde que se conocieron se llevaron muy bien. Usopp venía de una familia pobre y la razón por la que podía seguir estudiando eran sus más de 4 becas, además de un trabajo de medio tiempo. En las vacaciones unos tipos se la habían pasado molestándolo por esa misma razón, siempre que salía de su casa para trabajar lo acosaban y molestaban diciéndole cosas hirientes, le conto todo eso a Luffy y Vivi, había estado esperando el regreso a clases con ansias para poder platicarles a sus amigos y para ya no tener que encontrarse con aquellos chicos. Estaban en el receso para comer y Usopp les había comentado todo a Luffy y Vivi

\- Usopp-kun lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió, me parece demasiado injusto que hagan eso

\- Si Vivi pero no me gusta meterme en problemas, por eso nunca les dije nada

\- Oye Usopp ¿te lastimaron?

\- No Luffy, a decir verdad no paso de burlas, insultos y unas cuantas frutas y verduras podridas aventadas a mi casa

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía Usopp-kun?

\- No quería problemas Vivi, además son niños ricos y consentidos, ¿Qué hubiera ganado? Tal vez hasta me demandaban y ustedes saben bien que mis padres no podrían con eso

\- Descuida Usopp, somos amigos, yo no te dejaría solo shishishi

\- Ni yo Usopp-kun, Luffy-kun y yo te apoyaríamos sin importar que

\- Muchas gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, pero las cosas ya se calmaron, espero que no vuelvan a molestarme

Nami comiendo en una mesa cerca de ellos y había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación

 _\- ¿Ayudarlo? No me hagan reír de seguro solo se burlarían de él, pobre tener dos amigos como ellos –_ pensó – _Nefertari ese apellido ya lo había escuchado, pertenece a una familia con dinero, tendré que estar soportando a muchos de su clase_

\- Miren chicos – les dijo Luffy sacando su cámara – se la pedí a mi papá

\- Pero dijiste que nunca le volverías a pedir algo a tu padre a menos que de verdad lo necesitaras Luffy-kun

\- Pues sí pero ya no tenía dinero ahorrado y me vi en la necesidad

\- Wow Luffy esa cámara es muy buena, es súper cara

\- Ya lo sé Usopp, ya saben cómo es mi papá, le gusta exagerar

\- ¿Y para qué piensas usarla?

\- Tuve una idea, documentar todo un año de mi vida en fotos, también le pedí un álbum para guardar las fotos

\- Que interesante idea Luffy-kun

\- Si, shishishi también me dieron ganas de volver a dibujar

\- ¿De verdad? Ace y Sabo siempre me dicen que eras muy bueno en eso

\- Me gustaría ver tu primer dibujo Luffy-kun

\- ¡Claro chicos! Ustedes dos serán los primeros en verlos

\- Gracias, por cierto Usopp-kun ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? Nos habías comentado que conseguiste uno nuevo en vacaciones

\- Oh cierto lo había olvidado, ¡esta genial! Me gusta mucho y… - su cara palideció

\- ¿Usopp? ¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste pálido de pronto

\- Luffy los tipos que me molestaban están aquí, no puedo creer que hayan entrado a esta universidad

\- ¿De verdad? No puede ser

\- Tranquilo Usopp, estás con nosotros

\- Si lo sé Luffy pero entraron aquí a propósito, ellos estaban en la universidad de la cuidad

\- Mi papá también nos quiso meter allí pero entre Ace, Sabo y yo lo convencimos

\- Ay Usopp-kun tranquilo, solo ignóralos ¿sí?

\- Está bien, espero que no nos molesten

 **Al otro lado de la cafetería:**

 **-** Oye Bellamy ¿ese no es el tipo narizón que molestábamos en las vacaciones?

\- Cierto, cierto, que observadora eres Cindy sabía que estaría en esta universidad, que bueno que convencí a mi tío para que me cambiara de escuela

\- Si pero se molestó mucho contigo, dijo que si te metías en problemas ya no te apoyaría para volver a entrar a tu antigua universidad, sabes muy bien como es Doflamingo

\- Cállate estúpido, sé muy bien como es mi tío no necesito que me lo recuerdes, caminen, quiero ir a saludar a nuestro andrajoso amiguito

\- Luffy están viniendo para acá

\- Déjalos que vengan Usopp

\- Pero si es el pobre Usopp, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

\- H-hola Bellamy, este ahora no, ¿podrías dejarnos tranquilos?

\- Pero si tienes amigos, perdonen mis modales, no sabía que el pobretón tuviera amigos, ¿ustedes son?

\- Nefertari Vivi y te pediría de favor que dejes de insultar a Usopp-kun así

\- ¿Eres hija de Nefertari Cobra? ¿Qué hace una chica de clase con alguien como Usopp? ¿Te está chantajeando con algo? O acaso el pobre te da lástima, si eso es más seguro, ¿y tú chico?

\- Monkey D. Luffy

\- ¿Eres hijo de Dragon? – la familia Donquixote y la familia Monkey nunca se llevaron bien – mmm y tú también eres amigo de Usopp, jajaja si no eres estúpido tío, consiguiéndote amigos ricachones que te paguen todo, pensé que este año no estudiarías pero ya vi quien te paga tus estudios, de seguro andas haciéndoles todo tipo de favores para que te paguen ¿verdad?

\- _Que tipo tan asqueroso, siempre así, todos son iguales_

\- Oye, Usopp no nos hace favores, él se paga sus estudios con trabajo duro y esfuerzo a diferencia de ustedes que no saben hacer nada, ¿alguno conoce realmente el verdadero valor del dinero? ¿Saben realmente lo que cuesta ganarlo?

\- Luffy – dijo Usopp llorando

\- _¿Y este que le pasa? ¿Realmente dijo lo que escuche?_

\- No te estoy hablando a ti pedazo de escoria, enséñenle que pasa cuando alguien me interrumpe – todos los que estaban con Bellamy le arrojaron a Luffy jugo y comida

\- ¡Luffy-kun!

\- ¡QUE TE PASA MALDITO! Soportare que me insultes a mí pero no dejare que le hagas eso a Luffy

\- Vaya pero si el cobarde ya se rebeló jajajajaja

\- Usopp no pasa nada solo es comida, se quita cuando me bañe shishishi

\- Ja si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no recibes más? – dijo aventándole más comida

\- ¡Detente bastardo! – Usopp lo golpeo – ¡te dije que te largues y nos dejes tranquilos! ¿Por qué tenías que venir y…? – no pudo continuar porque Bellamy le dio un puñetazo en la cara

\- ¡Usopp-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? Oh dios estas sangrando de la nariz, vamos tenemos que ir a la enfermería

\- A mí no me golpeas estúpido, ¿Quién te crees? No eres más que un simple pobretón

\- _¡Ese maldito! Como se atrave, ¡ya vera! –_ pensó mientras se levantaba

\- ¿Usopp? Vivi por favor te encargo que lo lleves a la enfermería, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con ese tipo

\- Luffy-kun ¿qué vas a hacer? Por favor no te metas en problemas

\- ¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Qué puede hacer un mocoso como tú contra mí?

\- Esto – dijo mientras le plantaba tal puñetazo que lo aventó unas cuantas mesas lejos de donde estaban - ¡No me importa que te burles de mí o me avientes comida! ¡PERO JAMÁS PERDONARE AQUEL QUE LE HACE DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS!

\- _¿De verdad lo hizo? ¿Pero porque? Luffy, ¿Quién eres?_

\- Maldito, a él chicos

\- Luffy-kun basta

Llámenlo casualidad del destino pero curiosamente Ace y Sabo pasaban por la cafetería justo a tiempo para ver como tres tipos se iban en contra de su querido hermano, curiosamente uno sangraba ya de la nariz

\- Oigan ustedes tres – dijo Ace metiéndose entre la bola de estudiantes que se había hecho para presenciar la batalla - ¿No les parece injusta esta pelea? Son tres contra uno, ¿les parece si me uno y les parto la cara por cabrones aprovechados?

\- No soy muy de peleas – dijo Sabo detrás de Ace – prefiero resolver los problemas hablando, pero me eh dado cuenta que con bestias con tan poco cerebro como ustedes sería imposible razonar, además de que se han atrevido a golpear a mi querido hermano menor y eso es simplemente imperdonable, yo también me uniré, así la pelea será más pareja, tres contra tres eso es estar parejos

\- ¿Y estos dos de donde salieron?

\- Qué importa estúpido, son enemigos, ¡golpéalos!

Claramente, teniendo los tres hermanos un poco de experiencia en combate (gracias a su padre que insistió supieran defensa personal por si algo llegará a ocurrir) estaban ganado con facilidad, todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor vitoreaban, algunos habían sacado sus celulares y habían comenzado a grabar, otros incluso hacían apuestas, y cuando Bellamy y sus dos compañeros estaban sangrando y con moretones en la cara a punto de caer desmayados por tanto golpe interrumpió el director de la universidad, exigiendo una explicación a tanto alboroto, inmediatamente todos dejaron de grabar y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al imponente hombre que avanzaba para llegar a los organizadores de tanto alboroto

\- ¡Exijo saber que pasa aquí! ¡Las peleas están prohibidas y lo saben! Ya no son mocosos para estarse peleando, todo aquel que rompa esta regla será expulsado inmediatamente

\- Mierda estamos en problemas – dijo Ace

\- Jaja ustedes estarán nosotros tres no

\- ¿De que estas hablando Bellamy? Todos estábamos peleando y fueron ustedes los que iniciaron – dijo Luffy – nos castigaran a todos por igual

\- Ya lo veremos

\- ¡Jovencitos! Muéstrenme sus caras ahora – todos voltearon a verle – Joven Bellamy, vaya ustedes tres muchachos digan sus nombres

\- Yo soy Sabo y ellos dos son mis hermanos Ace y Luffy

\- Bien que mala manera de iniciar el curso, los tres están expulsados, en cuanto a usted Bellamy vaya a mi oficina, le hare un reporte de mala conducta

\- ¡Espere director Kaido! ¡No me parece justo! ¿Por qué a mis hermanos y a mí nos expulsaran y ellos tres recibirán solo un reporte de mala conducta?

\- Sabo tiene razón, si hace eso se las verá con nuestro padre, eso es una injusticia

\- No me interesa mucho quien sea su padre, ya lo dije

\- ¡Oiga! Fueron ellos los que empezaron, Luffy-kun solo defendió a Usopp-kun, mire como lo dejaron

\- Ya di la orden

\- ¡Señor director eso es injusto!

\- ¿Quién es usted señorita?

\- Me llamo Nami soy de nuevo ingreso

\- Bien con más razones le digo que se quede fuera de esto

\- No lo haré, esto que está haciendo es toda una injusticia, yo vi todo desde el principio y varios de los que estábamos en la cafetería también, es obvio que está defendiendo a esos tres chicos, no sé porque pero si llamamos a la policía lo más probable sea que ellos lo descubran y no creo que sea nada favorable para usted ¿o sí?

\- Mira niña

\- Mire usted, odio ver cuando se comete una injusticia, además dudo que el padre de esos chicos se quede quieto, con el poder que eh visto que tiene hará que lo descubran y encarcelen, además de que, como ya le dije, varios de los que estábamos aquí vimos como pasaron las cosas desde el principio

\- Chicos, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su padre?

\- Monkey D. Dragon – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Dragon? – Kaido se puso un poco pálido – muy bien pueden irse, lo dejare pasar por esta vez pero que no se repita, en cuanto a ustedes tres síganme, llamare a tu tío para que venga personalmente Bellamy

\- Fiuu pensé que estábamos acabados, mira que a solo 2 años de terminar la carrera y ser expulsados

\- Shishi lo siento Sabo

\- No te disculpes Lu, esos tipos te estaban molestando, solo te defendimos, lo haríamos de nuevo

\- Gracias Ace

\- Oh cierto, no le agradecí a la chica – dijo Luffy volteando pero Nami ya no estaba – no está, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

\- Creo que Nami – contesto Usopp

\- Oh Usopp ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, ya dejo de sangrarme la nariz, gracias Luffy

\- Luffy-kun estaba realmente asustada, pensé que de verdad los expulsarían

\- Pero no paso shishi

\- Oigan Ace, Sabo, si serán idiotas, esta vez sí que tuvieron suerte – dijo un rubio acercándose, detrás de él venía un chico peli-verde

\- Oh Sanji, Zoro, lamentamos haberlos dejado así es solo que Lu estaba en problemas, por cierto Lu, estos son compañeros de Sabo y míos, son un año más chicos pero adelantan algunas clases y nos toca juntos

\- Shishishi mucho gusto, soy Luffy

\- Oh Ace y Sabo hablan mucho de ti – dijo Zoro – hasta que se nos hace conocerte

\- Te pareces mucho a Ace, excepto por las pecas jajaja

\- Shishishi

\- Cállate Sanji que tus cejas dejan mucho de qué hablar

\- No peleen, ¿Por qué no mejor nos tomamos una foto?

\- Oh cierto Luffy, tu proyecto de fotografiar lo que pasa durante todo un año, ¿esta será la primer foto?

\- Claro Usopp, conocimos a dos nuevos amigos, ¿Qué mejor momento qué este para tomar la foto?

\- Si tienes razón

\- Todos sonrían

Y así la foto numeró uno del año fue tomada, Luffy no se daría cuenta de eso hasta mucho tiempo después, pero detrás de ellos, en una esquina los observaba cierta chica de cabello anaranjado con una sonrisa. Las clases habían transcurrido sin ningún otro problema, aunque en la oficina del director había un gran alboroto

\- Mocoso idiota, haciéndome perder mi tiempo en venir hasta aquí, te dije claramente que no te metieras en problemas y es lo primero que haces

\- Doflamingo, lo lamento mucho pero tendré que expulsar a Bellamy, fue él quien busco el pleito con los otros chicos, no puedo dejar pasar eso

\- Mira lo que has hecho idiota, ahora te dedicarás a trabajar, no pienso regresar a la otra universidad pidiendo que te dejen entrar cuando fuiste tú quien quiso salirse, no puedo creer que realmente te cumpliera tu capricho y te sacara de una de las mejores escuelas del país para venir a meterte en una que está llena de gentuza

\- ¡Doflamingo! Nuestra escuela también es una de las mejores

\- Si pero llena de gentuza, sin clase, no lo tomes personal querido Kaido, pero dime, nuestros negocios siguen en pie ¿verdad?

\- No, lo lamento pero después de esto que hizo tu sobrino no, estuve a punto de perder el trato que había hecho con Monkey D. Luffy al casi expulsar a sus tres hijos, sin duda esto me habría costado un par de años en prisión

\- Pero también tienes un trato conmigo hombre

\- Tu estas metido en negocios bajos, tu empresa no es más que una fachada, prefiero ya no estar arriesgándome tanto, el trato con Dragon es limpio y más seguro que el que tú me ofreciste, ya lo dije, será mejor que te largues con tu sobrino

\- ¡Mierda! Ese maldito de Dragon interfiriendo siempre en mis planes, muévete idiota vámonos ya

\- Tío realmente lo siento

\- Cierra la boca – le dio una cachetada – por tu culpa eh perdido una buen cantidad de dinero, más te vale que te pongas a trabajar y me la repongas de una vez

\- Si tío

Las clases terminaron con normalidad, Luffy decidió regresar a su casa acompañado de sus nuevos dos amigos y sus hermanos, (Usopp y Vivi también iban) platicaban muy animados y Sanji no dejaba de alagar a Vivi que solo se sonrojaba con cada ocurrencia del rubio

\- Cállate de una buena vez cejillas, ¿Qué no ves que la estas asustando? Además ya me enfadaste

\- Porque no te callas tu marimo, nadie quiere andar escuchando tu odiosa voz

\- Y ya van de nuevo – dijo Ace suspirando

\- Déjalos Ace – comento Sabo

\- ¿En serio hacen esto siempre?

\- Oh si Usopp, siempre, todo el tiempo – contesto Ace un poco molesto

\- Shishishi Zoro y Sanji son muy divertidos, me alegra que me los presentaran Ace, Sabo – iba a decir algo más cuando más adelante vio a Nami – oigan, me voy adelantando – dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos mañana, Vivi, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji shishi Ace, Sabo los veo en la casa

\- Claro Lu, nos vemos en casa

\- ¡Oye! ¡Nami!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Luffy?

\- ¿Y tú como sabes el mío? – dijo sonriendo

\- Amm bueno – dijo sonrojada – escuche cuando te llamaban así

\- Y tú lo dijiste cuando nos salvaste del director

\- Cierto lo había olvidado, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo quería darte las gracias por lo del director, de verdad nos salvaste

\- No pienses que lo hice por ti, es solo que no me gusta que se comentan injusticias

\- Shishi de todos modos muchas gracias, ¿me darás la oportunidad de conocernos?

\- ¿Ha? Ya te había dicho que no me agrada la gente como tu

\- Vamos, no me digas que simplemente decidirás que te caigo mal sin conocerme

\- Mira te propongo un trato, te hablare bien y dejare que me muestres quien eres, pero eso solo por lo que hiciste en la cafetería, no pienses otra cosa

\- ¡Claro!

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Defender a ese chico, y lo que dijiste sobre el dinero, a ti seguramente te compran todo

\- Oh, mira Usopp es mi mejor amigo, no me importa si es pobre o rico, defiendo a mis amigos cuando los atacan, con respecto a lo otro, no me gusta presumir las cosas que me compra mi papá, prefiero comprarlas con mi propio dinero

\- Wow, eres la primer persona que dice eso

\- Shishishi lo ves, no soy como tú pensabas

\- Eso ya lo veremos con forme pase el tiempo, nos vemos luego, adiós

\- Adiós

 ** _"Continuara"_**

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas**

Y aquí esta, se que muchos piensan que tiene que ver Doflamingo en esto pero más adelante saldrá ;) voy a dejarles un poco de información sobre cada personaje, para que sepan un poco más de ellos :D

 **Luffy:** Como ya se menciono, tiene 19 años y estudia contabilidad, es por su padre que quiere que Luffy siga sus pasos y algún día maneje su gran empresa junto a sus hermanos

 **Nami:** Tiene 18 años (se que es más grande que Luffy pero en este fic la quise poner más chica que él) estudia meteorología, desde pequeña le has encantado los fenómenos naturales

 **Usopp:** Es un chico muy pobre, el estudia lo mismo que Luffy, tiene 19 años y una de sus metas es conseguir un buen empleo y darle a sus padres lo que nunca pudieron tener

 **Vivi:** Al igual que Usopp y Luffy estudia contabilidad, tiene 18 años pero adelanto todo un años por su inteligencia, es hija del gran empresario Cobra y al igual que Luffy estudia esa carrera para poder seguir los pasos de su padre y manejar la empresa de la familia algún día

 **Ace:** Estudia contabilidad por la misma razón que Luffy, tiene 22 años

 **Sabo:** Estudia administración, tiene 22 años

 **Zoro:** Estudia para contador publico, tiene 21 años, tiene pensado seguir con el negocio de su tío y enseñar kendo

 **Sanji:** Estudia gastronomía, comparte la materia de contabilidad con Ace, Sabo y Zoro por que un chef siempre que tener muy claras sus cuentas (si aunque no lo crean gastronomía lleva matemáticas XD)

Bien eso es todo, vaya este capitulo me quedo bastante extenso, espero no se les haya hecho muy tediosa la lectura, creo que es todo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, bye bye :)

Próximo capitulo: **"El trabajo de Luffy"**

 **Nami Scarlet**


	6. El trabajo de Luffy

**Holi! Pues hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, jeje lamento haber tardado tanto pero pues eh tenido algunas cosas, este capitulo estoy segura de que les va a gustar, ya lo veran cuando lo lean. Nos leemos abajo, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 6: El trabajo de Luffy**

 **Día 8: 16 de Febrero 2015 - Lunes**

Había pasado una semana exactamente después de haber entrado a clases, durante toda esa semana Luffy trato de acercarse a Nami, sin mucho éxito cabe decir, a pesar de eso estaba realmente contento y es que se había hecho muy amigo de Zoro y Sanji en muy poco tiempo, ahora, aunque estos dos eran amigos de sus hermanos, siempre que coincidían se la pasaban con Luffy, Usopp y Vivi, hasta parecía que eran más amigos de ellos tres que de Ace y Sabo. Como Luffy lo había dicho, cada día sin falta tomaba una foto.

Ahora Luffy tenía que comenzar a trabajar, su trabajo siempre comenzaba una semana después de entrar a clases. Esa tarde al terminar la escuela, Luffy le pedía ayuda a Ace, él y Sabo eran los únicos que sabían del trabajo de Luffy y eran los que ayudaban a cubrirlo para que sus padres (más específicamente Dragon) no lo supieran.

\- Ace llegare tarde, por favor, si papá llega a preguntar dile que estoy en las prácticas del equipo, – Luffy estaba en el equipo de Volley Ball de la Universidad, era muy bueno así que no tenía que presentarse a las prácticas a menos que tuvieran algún partido importante – si quisiera ir a recogerme inventa una excusa, tu siempre has sido bueno para eso, por favor

\- Sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo Luffy, te cubriré pero por alguna razón presiento que algún día me meterás en problemas con papá y es lo que menos quiero

\- Shishishi muchas gracias Ace, siempre me ayudas, te prometo que te lo recompensare

\- No te preocupes por eso, anda vete ya y salúdame al viejo Edward

\- Claro nos vemos en la noche

Salió rápido de la casa, iba a buen tiempo, no llegaría temprano pero por lo menos no llegaría tarde, de verdad que agradecía mucho el tener unos hermanos tan grandiosos como lo eran Sabo y Ace, siempre lo ayudaban. Después de caminar durante 15 minutos se detuvo frente a un local, era grande, sus ventanas y puertas eran de cristal y dejaban ver todo el interior de la tienda, las puertas se abrían en par al caminar hacía ellas y arriba de las mismas había un letrero enorme que dictaba SHIROHIGE, el interior de la tienda era muy ordenado, varios estantes en los que por orden y secciones se encontraban toda variedad de libros, comics y mangas, había algunas secciones para sentarse a leer por si algún cliente gustaba de hacerlo e incluso detrás de la tienda se encontraba una pequeña terraza en la que se podía leer y degustar alguna bebida, frente a las puertas un mostrador en el que los trabajadores del local cobraban el material que era comprado por los clientes, una tienda de libros como cualquier otra, muy sencilla pero bien cuidada. Sonrió, amaba ese lugar y sobre todo le encantaba su trabajo, no es que Luffy amara leer, ni tampoco es que fuera el mejor lector del mundo claro está, pero si leía lo que le gustaba y en la tienda había una sección de mitología, y le fascinaba la mitología, su jefe lo dejaba leer cuando no había mucha gente en la tienda y eso era precisamente lo que le encantaba, ya casi se había leído todos los libros de esa sección y lo mejor era, libro que terminara, libro que era suyo. Entro y saludo al hombre que ya se encontraba detrás del mostrador haciendo algunas cuentas e inventario, Edward era el jefe de Luffy, un hombre muy alto y bastante imponente para su edad, una persona con la que no querrías tener algún problema aunque fuera pequeño, debajo de su nariz y un enorme bigote en forma de luna y de color blanco se lucía, se podía intuir que era por él que la tienda se llamaba de esa manera

\- ¡Hola viejo! Te manda saludos Ace

\- Mira que mocoso tan malcriado, llamar viejo a un mayor, que bueno que llegas Luffy, dile a Ace que si quiere saludarme venga y lo haga el mismo, hace mucho que ya no lo veo

\- Shishi es que ha estado algo ocupado con lo de la Universidad, por eso no ha tenido tiempo de venir, pero le paso tu mensaje

\- Te comento que tendrás una compañera nueva

\- ¿Eh? Pero si nunca antes había tenido un compañero de trabajo, siempre nos hemos encargado bien de la tienda tú y yo, además ¿dices que es una chica?

\- Así es, se veía algo desesperada por conseguir trabajo, además de que eh estado pensando que le hace falta un toque femenino a este lugar

\- Mmm me pregunto quién será

\- Ya la conocerás cuando llegue, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya está un poco retrasada

Corría lo más rápido que podía, genial primer día de trabajo y llegaba tarde, que mal ejemplo le daría a su jefe y tanto trabajo que le había costado convencerlo para que le diera un empleo. Tenía que quedarse dormida justo ese día, se maldecía por haberlo hecho. Por fin se detuvo frente al local, respiro profundo tratando de recuperar aire, solo 5 minutos se había tardado en llegar, bien era un tiempo record, se encargaría de registrarlo después, ya más tranquila se apresuró a entrar, no había hecho mucho tiempo en llegar pero ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y eso era mucho, tanto que le gustaba ser puntual.

\- Lamento mucho la tardanza, estaba terminando algunos pendientes que me quedaron y no me di cuenta de la hora

\- Oh tu eres mi nueva compañera – dijo asomándose de uno de los estantes – un gusto mi nombre es… ¿NAMI?

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – maldita su suerte, maldita su suerte, ¿Por qué a ella?

\- Oh así que ya se conocían, eso es bueno, trabajaran mejor, ¿Luffy porque no le explicas como son las cosas a Nami? Ah y por favor dale su uniforme, lo deje dentro en la sala de empleados

\- Claro viejo, jeje no esperaba que fueras tú mi nueva compañera de trabajo – estaba un poco incómodo, sabía muy bien que por alguna razón no le caía muy bien a la chica, si bien las cosas había mejorado mucho entre los dos después del incidente con Bellamy, todavía no se hablaban lo suficiente como para trabajar juntos, sería un poco difícil

\- Si yo tampoco me lo imagine – lo admitía, el chico ya no le caía tan mal, pero le molestaba que estuviera trabajando, ¿lo hacía a propósito? Él no tenía ninguna necesidad, sus padres seguramente le daban todo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Trabajo – noto el tono molesto pero decidió ignorarlo - ¿no es obvio?

\- Claro que trabajas idiota – genial ahora se hacía el tonto – me refiero a porque lo haces, seguramente tus padres te compran de todo

\- No me gusta pedirle cosas a mi papá

\- ¿Te peleaste con él? Y ¿Cuánto durara esto? Yo calculo que aproximadamente una semana hasta que te canses y después le pidas perdón, los chicos como tú no saben trabajar, no lo soportan, ni aunque sea un trabajo tan sencillo como este

\- Te equivocas, no me pelee con papá, nunca lo eh hecho, simplemente no me gusta que él me compre todo lo que yo le pida, hace mucho tiempo que deje de pedirle cosas, a decir verdad me gusta trabar y ganar mi propio dinero, se lo que cuesta ganarlo y así comprendo el valor que tiene, por eso no me gusta malgastarlo ni que molesten a las personas que se esfuerzan todos los días por ganarlo

\- … - sin palabras, ese chicho simplemente la había dejado sin palabras, estaba realmente impresionada, era la segunda vez que hacía algo así, no podía fingir tanto ¿verdad?

\- Mis hermanos también son así, creo que eso lo aprendí de ellos

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Me es bastante difícil creerlo como para que me digas que tus hermanos son igual que tu

\- Claro que hablo en serio

\- Entonces el chico narizón de la cafetería, por eso te enojaste tanto cuando lo molestaran

\- Oh lo de Usopp, si me molestan mucho las personas que son como Bellamy, todos los que tienen dinero piensan que tienen poder y se creen superiores a los demás, como si fueran una especie de joyas muy importantes, creen que eso les da poder para pasar por encima de los demás, además de que ya te lo había dicho, no soporto cuando alguien daña a mis amigos

\- Realmente eres toda una caja de sorpresas, nunca había escuchado a una persona con el dinero que tú tienes decir algo como lo que has dicho

\- Si pero no todos somos iguales, ¿lo ves? – Le sonrió de esa manera en la que solo él sabía hacerlo – vamos, la sala de empleados esta por aquí, te podrás poner tu uniforme y cuando salgas te diré como se hacen las cosas aquí – la tomo de la mano para guiarla

\- C-claro - ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido? Seguro es por lo que me dijo, además me tomo la mano de manera inesperada, si de seguro es eso, ya se me pasara – o-oye y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando?

\- Mmm poco antes de entrar en la universidad, aunque lo hago a escondidas de mis papas

\- ¿Se molestan?

\- Mi mamá no lo creo, pero no se guarda nada, se lo diría a mi papá enseguida y ahora si habría problema, a él le gusta consentirnos y como soy el menor le molestara que teniendo el dinero gaste mi tiempo aquí, que debería ponerme a estudiar y cosas por el estilo

\- Ya veo pero no es que sea malo en parte creo que lo comprendo, si yo tuviera todo ese dinero me molestaría no poder darles a mis hijos lo que ocupen, no creo que sea mala persona, no si te criaron de esa manera

\- ¿Tú crees? Shishishi sí, creo que tienes razón, mi papá no es mala persona, solo quiere lo mejor para mis hermanos y para mí – se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado" – listo llegamos, pasa y cuando termines me avisas para mostrarte como se hacen las cosas aquí, estaré acomodando algunos libros

\- Gracias

Entro a la sala y con la miraba busco su uniforme, lo encontró doblado encima de uno de los sillones, lo desdoblo y comenzó a cambiarse, el uniforme era cómodo, un pantalón de mezclilla con el logo de la tienda en una de las bolsas delanteras y una playera polo color rojo con unas líneas en azul rey en el borde de la playera, las mangas y el cuello, también con el logo de la tienda bordado en la espalda y más grande, de esa manera los clientes la reconocerían rápido. Al terminar salió y se acercó a Luffy, este le explico todo lo que tenía que hacer; acomodar los libros, mangas o comics en los lugares correspondientes, revisar que todo el material estuviera en buen estado, ayudar a las personas a encontrar lo que buscaban, le comento que nadie podía leer a menos que ya hubiera pagado el material que quisiera leer, para evitar que maltrataran los libros.

Nami pensó que sería más sencillo pero la verdad era un trabajo pesado sobretodo porque la tienda recibía muchos clientes (al parecer era muy buena), además solo eran tres personas, ¿Cómo podían Luffy y su jefe atender la tienda ellos dos solos? Sí que era realmente agotador, suspiro mientras se relajaba un poco, miro a Luffy y sonrió, bien se había equivocado mucho respecto a él, era una buena persona, y era sorprendente que fuera de esa manera teniendo el dinero que tenía, tal vez aún había esperanza, si había más personas como Luffy, seguramente si la había

\- De ahora en adelante seré menos grosera con él, tal vez seamos grandes amigos

\- ¡Oye Nami! Ven

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya casi es hora de cerrar, ven quiero tomar una foto, ¡oye viejo ven!

\- Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso siempre que te veo en la universidad llevas esa cámara, ¿para que la quieres?

\- Quiero registrar todo un año en fotos, todos los días tomo una

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántas llevas?

\- Hoy será la octava, comencé el primer día de clases

\- Tu idea es interesante, tal vez al año que viene haga lo mismo

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?

\- Ven, tomare una foto y quiero que salgan ustedes dos, ¿listos? Uno, dos, tres

\- Listo, buen trabajo chicos, vayan a casa por hoy, cerrare yo por ser su primer día de trabajo, los veré mañana

\- Hasta mañana señor Edward

\- Nos vemos viejo

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Ya esta! Nami esta aceptando más a Luffy, la relación entre ambos mejorara a partir de ahora, y eso de Luffy y Vivi, vaya son tremendos xD Así que quieren un poco de LuVi eh? me la pensaré, tal vez sea buena idea, como ustedes dijeron, para abrirle un poco los ojos a Nami, pero será más adelante, espero que este capitulo haya compensado un poco el tiempo que tarde, el siguiente ya esta escrito casi en su totalidad, solo será terminarlo y editarlo, espero no tardar, hasta entonces.

Próximo capitulo: **Los lazos de sangre no importan para ser una familia.**


	7. Los lazos de sangre no importan

**Ya esta, por fin eh podido actualizar la historia, ya se vienen vacaciones y podre actualizar más seguido, una vez que entre a la universidad tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas por lo menos, para no dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando. Bien sin más que decir los dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 7: Los lazos de sangre no importan**

Los días pasaban con normalidad, Nami ya toleraba más a Luffy, no lo evitaba y también era mucho más amable de lo que fue al principio con él, y eso, en parte, era gracias a que como lo tenía que ver en el trabajo, necesariamente debían convivir un poco más, y por otro lado, Nami se había dado cuenta de que Luffy no era tan mala persona como ella pensaba, le resultaba difícil de creer, pero había juzgado a Luffy mal, pero tenía sus razones, a todas las personas con las que había tratado y tenían el poder y dinero que Luffy tenía, generalmente se aprovechaban de los demás. Ahora se daba cuenta que existían raras y pocas excepciones.

En la escuela tampoco había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, desde que Luffy se peleó con Bellamy y sus amigos nada más volvió a pasar, pero aún con la calma, Usopp no dejaba de preocuparse, sabía que esos chicos no se iban a quedar así sin hacer nada, y temía mucho por la seguridad de Luffy, porque si bien era a él a quien molestaban, Luffy había sido el causante de que lo reprimieran, eso era lo que más le angustiaba, y más porque sabía que el chico era alguien peligroso. Pero Luffy sin embargo, le restaba importancia y le decía a Usopp que tratara de calmarse y que no pasaría nada más.

 **Día 10: 18 de Febrero 2015 – Miércoles**

El día transcurrió más lento de lo normal, tal vez porque era mitad de semana o porque precisamente ese día, les tocaban las materias más pesadas, el hecho es que cuando por fin llego el pequeño receso de 30 minutos todos salieron corriendo del aula y suspiraron aliviados. Luffy se estiraba un poco mientras que Usopp y Vivi relajaban los hombros

\- Uf! Detesto los miércoles, es el peor día de la semana – comento más relajado Usopp

\- Lo bueno es que ya solo nos queda la mitad del día, ¿no tienen hambre Luffy-kun, Usopp-kun?

\- Shishishi si, tanto tiempo sentado ha hecho que me de mucha hambre, ¿comemos fuera o en la cafetería?

\- Creo que es más seguro comer dentro de la universidad, aun me parece sospechoso que Bellamy todavía no ha hecho nada

\- Cálmate Usopp, ya te dije que lo estas exagerando, no va a pasar nada

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con los dos, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto Usopp-kun, pero tampoco hay que ser tan descuidado Luffy-kun

\- Shishishi, bien ya está, Vivi lo ha resuelto Usopp, ahora ¡vamos a comer que me muero de hambre!

Ya en la cafetería se encontraron con Sanji y Zoro, ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos de Luffy, Usopp y Vivi, era algo curioso, como Luffy tenía la capacidad de caerle muy bien a "casi" todo el mundo (había algunas pocas excepciones), continuamente Sabo y Ace se la pasaban recriminándole a su hermano menor que no era correcto que les robara a sus amigos y es que, la verdad, Sanji y Zoro aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para irse con Luffy y los demás. Estaban todos comiendo animadamente, cuando Luffy reconoció cierta cabellera color naranja y sin previo aviso, le levanto para ir hacía donde ella se encontraba.

\- ¡Hola Nami!

\- ¿Luffy? Hola que tal

\- Siempre comes sola Nami, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? Te presentare a mis amigos – le dijo con su característica sonrisa

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa, se sintió tentada a conocer a los amigos de ese chico que tanto la había estado molestando, pero recordó que ya debía irse, tendría su próxima clase dentro de no unos minutos, así que negó con amabilidad

\- Lo siento Luffy, pero tengo mi próxima clase dentro de poco, ¿te parece si me los presentas en otra ocasión? Debo irme

\- Shishishi está bien, nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió de ella mientras Nami alzaba su brazo en señal de despedida

Llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, Luffy noto que todos lo miraban con una cara de: _"¿Quién es ella?,_ con la excepción de Vivi, que tenía una cara más de tristeza y molestia. Zoro fue el primero en hacer la pregunta que todos se hacía pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar

\- ¿Y bien Luffy? ¿Ella es tu novia o tu conquista?

\- Shishishi, es solo una amiga Zoro, es nueva aquí y es mi vecina

\- Oye – comento Usopp – ¿Qué acaso no siempre es grosera contigo?

\- Es cierto Luffy-kun, no sé porque insistes en hablarle si siempre te rechaza de una manera muy grosera

\- Es porque no confiaba en mí, es nueva así que es normal, pero últimamente nos hemos llevado mejor, se las presentare luego

\- Pues si no es tu novia no creo que tengas inconveniente en que yo trate de conquistarla ¿verdad amigo? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Nami

\- Mi querida y bella Nami-san, es un ángel caído del cielo, no puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que nos la presentes Luffy

\- Ya cierra la boca cabeza de queso, ya me tienes arto con tu debilidad por las mujeres bonitas

\- ¿A quién le dices cabeza de queso, cabeza de alga?

\- Repítelo cocinero pervertido

\- Shishishi, está bien, no se peleen, Zoro, Sanji, ¿Les parece si salimos el sábado al karaoke y allí se las presento?

\- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Sanji mientras chocaba la mano con Luffy – confío en que la llevaras amigo mío

\- Jajajaja supongo que no te molestara si invito a Kaya ¿verdad Luffy?

\- No Usopp, ¿invitaras a alguien Vivi?

\- No creo Luffy-kun, pero los acompañare con gusto si es que no sale algún imprevisto

\- Muy bien, ¿les parece si nos vemos en mi casa a las 7:00? Le diré a Ace y a Sabo, tal vez también quieran acompañarnos

\- Pues creo que ya está listo, noche de sábado de karaoke, el marimo y yo nos retiramos Luffy, Usopp, Vivi-san, tenemos una clase compartida dentro de 15 minutos y el idiota no hizo la tarea

\- Cállate ceja rizada, no tuve tiempo para llegar a la biblioteca a sacar el libro que nos dijo el profesor

\- Seguramente te perdiste de camino hacía la biblioteca de nuevo

Todos estallaron en risa mientras Zoro se ponía rojo por la vergüenza y el coraje de que su amigo rubio lo hubiera delatado, se despidió rápido de los demás y se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca, con Sanji detrás de él diciéndole que era hacía el otro lado. Los tres muchachos se quedaron unos minutos más para terminar su almuerzo y retomaron su camino al aula en la que ahora les tocaba la siguiente clase. El día resto del día transcurrió igual de lento que la mañana, y cuando por fin terminaron las clases, todo mundo corrió hacía sus casas felices de ser libres por el resto de la tarde. Luffy se recordó mentalmente que debía decirle a Nami de la salida del sábado y también pedirle su celular para poder estar comunicados mientras se reunía con sus hermanos y se despedía de Usopp y Vivi.

Estaba todo tranquilo, Luffy les comentaba a sus hermanos de la salida del sábado y ambos aceptaban muy gustosos, les agradaba mucho que Luffy estuviera haciendo nuevas amistades, parecía estar todo perfectamente, hasta que una camioneta obscura se frenó delante de ellos parándolos en seco y sacándoles un buen susto. Ace realmente molesto estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas al conductor cuando de la camioneta bajo una persona que los tres hermanos conocían muy bien: Bellamy, y junto a él todos sus compañeros, se acercó a los hermanos muy molesto y con no muy buenas intenciones.

\- ¡Vaya! Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al trio de hermanos problemáticos

\- ¿Qué quieres Bellamy? ¿No te basto que te expulsaran de la universidad? – Le dijo Ace con burla – ahora también quieres tener problemas con la policía

\- Cállate estúpido, por culpa de ustedes mi tío está muy molesto conmigo y me obligo a dejar de estudiar para trabajar

\- No nos culpes de algo que tu iniciaste – le dijo Sabo perdiendo la paciencia – tu solo te lo buscaste, alguien debía enseñarte que no puedes salirte siempre con la tuya, además no te conviene meterte con nosotros, tendrás que enfrentar a nuestra familia, y créeme Bellamy, que será muy desagradable para ti tratar con nuestro padre

\- ¿Tu padre dices? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, los investigue y sé muy bien que él no es tu padre, y ellos no son tus hermanos eres simplemente un colado que aceptaron en la familia porque te tuvieron lastima, ni siquiera tus padres te quisieron, prefirieron abandonarte y fingir su muerte – Ace y Luffy reaccionaron sorprendidos, no sabían nada de eso

\- ¿Cómo es que…?

\- Por favor – le corto Bellamy – te sorprendería la cantidad de contactos que tiene mi tío, saber eso fue pan comido, pero el punto es que nadie puede querer a un arrimado como tú, para ellos, eres solo un estorbo que esperan se marche pronto

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Luffy, que hasta ese momento había pertenecido callado y calmado no puedo evitar molestarse ante las palabras del rubio

Nami que en ese momento caminaba hacia su casa a paso rápido debido a que se le había ido el tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca escucho el grito e inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Luffy y por su tono de voz pudo notar que algo malo estaba pasando, afortunadamente el camino tenía un sendero de árboles y arbustos por ambos lados, con mucho cuidado se metió entre los arbustos y avanzo despacio para no hacer ruido y que pudieran descubrirla. Al momento de llegar pudo notar como Bellamy se estaba enfrentando a los hermanos, la escena no le gustaba nada, el chico aparte de tener a sus amigos tenía una camioneta, saco su celular y marco el número de la policía lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Por favor, necesito que mande una patrulla hacía la avenida Nuevo Mundo, hay un chico que trata de lastimar a un amigo mío

\- Muy bien señorita, la patrulla va en camino, mantenga la calma y por favor no intervenga a pesar de lo que pase

\- De acuerdo pero por favor no se tarden – dijo mientras terminaba la llamada y se dedicaba a observar, atenta a lo que Luffy decía:

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de nuestra familia? ¿Qué sabes tú de Sabo? Conocer su pasado no te hace conocedor de todo lo que ha vivido con nosotros, tu no nos conoces, así que no te atrevas a decir que Sabo no es mi hermano de nuevo, no importa que él no comparto lazos sanguíneos con nosotros, él ha vivido todo este tiempo a nuestro lado, ha compartido los momentos divertidos, los tristes, los momentos en que llegábamos a estar asustados, todo junto a nosotros, ¿Qué importan los lazos de sangre? A veces los lazos del corazón son mucho más fuertes. ¡Los lazos de sangre no importan para ser una familia! – esto último lo grito sacando unas lágrimas por parte de Sabo que Ace rápidamente se encargó de secar

Nami estaba estupefacta, no sabía que el chico rubio no era hermano de ellos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las palabras de Luffy, le llegaron al corazón, porque ella, sentía exactamente lo mismo, Bellmere no era su madre biológica y Nojiko tampoco era su hermana de sangre, más sin embargo siempre había pensado que no necesitaban llevar la misma sangre para ser una familia y ahora sabía que a Luffy eso tampoco le importaba, había juzgado mal al chico y ahora con esto, Luffy se había ganado la confianza y el respeto de Nami, cosa muy difícil de lograr. Pudo sentir como su corazón latía muy rápido y trato de calmarse, podían descubrirla, regreso su vista en el momento justo para ver como Bellamy se acercó a Luffy corriendo y le planto un puñetazo en la cara, Ace y Sabo hicieron el intento de golpear a Bellamy pero se detuvieron en seco cuando este saco una pistola que llevaba escondida en su chamarra, Nami se llevó ambos manos a la boca de la impresión, Ace y Sabo quedaron estáticos y Luffy lo miro desafiante. Los compañeros de Bellamy reían mientras este relajaba la sus facciones.

\- Estoy muy contento de que mi tío me diera el permiso de hacer esto, me dijo que mientras no dejara rastro podía deshacerme de los del estorbo de Dragon

\- ¡Maldito cobarde! – grito Ace desesperado porque Bellamy no dejaba de apuntar a Luffy

\- Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes – dicho disparo dos veces

Ace y Sabo vieron con horro como las balas impactaban en el hombro y brazo de Luffy y como este caía de espaldas debido al impacto y tomaba su brazo mientras reprimía un grito de dolor, Nami hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, estaba igual de desesperada que Ace y Sabo, ¿Dónde estaba la maldita patrulla? Entonces como si el tiempo se detuviera, pudo ver como Bellamy alzaba el arma una vez más y volvía a apuntar a Luffy, pero esta vez apuntaba directo a su cabeza, Ace y Sabo gritaron mientras lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban de sus ojos, Bellamy rio mientras lentamente apretaba el gatillo y Luffy mantenía su mirada, sin demostrar ni una sola pisca de miedo. Entonces sin que nadie se lo esperara, una bala impacto en el hombre de Bellamy haciendo que tirara el arma, Sabo y Ace corrieron hacía Luffy para protegerlo de cualquier otra bala que pudieran disparar y Nami suspiro aliviada al ver al oficial que había disparado y se encontraba aún, a gran distancia pero que había logrado ver lo que pasaba y a sabiendas que no llegaría a tiempo detuvo la patrulla y disparo dispuesto a detener al atacante. Sin duda ese oficial tenía una perfecta puntería, como todos sus compañeros. Los compañeros de Bellamy asustados subieron a la camioneta y trataron de huir, intento en vano ya que otras dos patrullas llegaban detrás de ellos impidiéndoles marchar. Nami salió de entre los arbustos y corrió hacía donde se encontraban los hermanos, preocupada por Luffy.

\- ¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? – dijo mientras llegaba hacía él y sus hermanos la miraban entre extrañados y sorprendidos

\- ¿Nami? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras sostenía su brazo y mantenía un ojo cerrado por el dolor que las heridas le causaban

\- Iba a mi casa, escuche gritos y decidí esconderme, entonces vi que las cosas no iban bien y llame a la ambulancia

\- Gracias a ti mi hermano sigue vivo, muchas gracias eh…

\- Soy Nami

\- Nami, un gusto, me llamo Ace y él es mi otro hermano Sabo – dijo señalándolo mientras Sabo bajaba un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo – muchas gracias – dijo mientras se inclinaba

\- No hace falta, ahora debemos llevar a Luffy al hospital

\- No se preocupen, la ambulancia está en camino – les informo el oficial – mantengan la calma, llegara dentro de poco

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, la ambulancia llego en menos de 10 minutos y en cuanto lo hicieron, los paramédicos le dieron a Luffy los primeros auxilios, lo acomodaron en la camilla e invitaron a Sabo, Ace y Nami a subir. Sabo se encargaba de informar a Dragon de lo sucedido mientras Ace le contaba a su madre lo que le había pasado a Luffy y trataba de calmarla. Nami por su lado, se mantenía cerca de Luffy y le sonreía para mantenerlo calmado.

\- Fuiste muy valiente

\- No iba a dejar que Bellamy sintiera más gusto al verme asustado – Nami asintió mientras apretaba la mano de Luffy

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Sabo, Ace y Nami tuvieron que permanecer en la sala de espera, a los pocos minutos llego Dragon y junto con el Rouge bañada en lágrimas preguntando por el estado de su hijo, Ace y Sabo trataron de calmarla mientras que Dragon indignado, le hablaba a Sabo para que le explicara lo sucedido. Después de eso se marchó a la estación de policía donde habían retenido a Bellamy y sus secuaces.

En la estación ya se encontraba Doflamingo y, por su expresión se notaba que no estaba nada contento. Dragon se acercó a él con una expresión muy similar a la suya.

\- Te advierto que esto no se quedara así Doflamingo, mis hijos me han contado lo que paso y no voy a descansar hasta verte a ti y a tú sobrino tras las rejas

\- No podrás lograrlo Dragon, no tienes ninguna prueba

\- No te confíes tanto, te has metido con mi familia y lo juro por ellos que son lo más preciado que tengo, que no voy a descansar hasta verte tras las rejas

Después de esto, fue con un oficial, hizo todos los trámites para iniciar una demanda. Tiempo después y gracias a las influencias y las investigaciones de Dragon, no solo se comprobó que Doflamingo le había dado el arma a Bellamy, si no que tenía toda una red corrupta de tráfico de drogas y prostitución. Al poco tiempo de ser encarcelado, Doflamingo juro que se vengaría de Dragon y se encargaría de mandarlo a la ruina.

* * *

De vuelta en el hospital, todos se encontraban esperando para saber la condición de Luffy, la más afectada era visiblemente Rouge, la pobre mujer no paraba de llorar preguntándose qué sería de su pequeño en esos momentos, Sabo y Ace trataban de tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito. Nami sonrió al ver la escena, Luffy tenía una buena familia. Después de casi una hora, un doctor llego preguntando por algún familiar del chico, al instante la madre se presentó frente al doctor con un solemne _"Soy su madre"_

\- El chico esta fuera de peligro, afortunadamente las balas no atravesaron ninguna artería o nervio importante, se repondrá, solo necesita descasar, será dado de alta en unos días – Rouge suspiro aliviada – pueden pasar a verlo

Al instante la madre desapareció sin dejar rastro, Ace y Sabo suspiraron aliviados Nami sonrió, Bellmere solía ser igual con ella y su hermana. En la habitación donde se encontraba Luffy una mujer abrazaba al chico y lloraba a mares repitiendo lo preocupada que había estado, mientras Luffy repitiendo una y otra vez que se encontraba bien, trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su madre que parecía quería ahogarlo.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti cariño, pensé que algo malo podría haberte pasado

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien mamá, déjame que no me dejas respirar

\- Esta bien mamá – dijo Sabo entrando a la habitación – pero puede que no si sigues asfixiándolo de esa manera – Rouge solo a su hijo y le dedico una sonrisa ya más calmada

\- Lu, lamento informarte que tendrás que quedar aquí unos días

\- ¿Por qué? Ya me siento mejor

\- Ordenes del doctor

\- Oye Ace, Nami venía en la ambulancia, ¿Dónde está?

\- Se marchó a casa, dijo que ahora que sabía que estabas bien se quedaba más tranquila, y que mañana venía a visitarte

\- Shishishi está bien, creo que no podremos salir el sábado en la noche, yo tenía muchas ganas de presentarles a Nami a todos ustedes

\- No te preocupes, no creo que quedes inmovilizado del brazo tanto tiempo, además eres una persona muy fuerte Luffy, te pondrás mejor antes de que te des cuenta – le dijo Sabo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermano – muchas gracias por lo que dijiste en ese momento Luffy

\- Shishishi, no tienes que agradecer, es la verdad

\- Lu tiene razón Sabo – dijo Ace mientras abrazaba a su hermano- es la verdad, sin importar que, siempre seremos una familia

\- Muy bien chicos, hay que avisar a la escuela que Luffy faltara unos días, también hay que avisarle a sus amigos, no creo que Luffy quiera preocuparlos, ¿verdad cariño?

\- No mamá, gracias

\- Ya está, yo aviso a la escuela y tú Ace avísale a los compañeros de Luffy, a y también a Sanji y Zoro, estoy seguro de que ellos también se preocuparan por Luffy

\- Muy bien, entonces yo iré por unas cosas a la casa y regresare lo más rápido que pueda ¿si cariño?

\- Esta bien mamá

\- Cuídate Lu, nos vemos al rato y no hagas enfadar a las enfermeras

Luffy se despidió de sus hermanos y su madre y se quedó solo en la habitación, bufo, ese, sería un fin de semana muy largo para él.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Nami ya le agarro aprecio a Luffy! Las cosas están avanzando entre nuestra querida parejita, y Vivi se puso celosa por la atención que Luffy le pone a Nami! Allí lo pidieron y al publico lo que pida! Querían un poco de LuVi para hacer a Nami entrar en razón, pues tendrán su LuVi :3 Jejejeje, sin más por el momento me despido, nos veremos en la próxima actualización, besos, bye bye :3

Próximo capitulo: **Conociendo a Law**


	8. Conociendo a Law

**Bien no pondré excusas por mi tardanza, lo siento mucho a partir de ahora publicare más seguido, mínimo cada dos semanas :) Sin más espero disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 8: Conociendo a Law**

Día 11: 19 de Febrero 2015 – Jueves

Ahora estaba seguro, odiaba el hospital, no soportaba estar en ese lugar y esta era su segunda "visita urgente" que había tenido en poco tiempo y para colmo Rouge estaba mucho más sobreprotectora que nunca y también tendría que faltar a la universidad por un buen tiempo. Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, Ace y Sabo habían estado junto a él todo el tiempo que podían pero eso no impedía que se aburriera. Se removió incomodo una vez más, ya casi eran las 3:00, sus hermanos no tardarían en llegar y sus amigos también.

\- ¡Oye Lu! ¡Ya llegamos!

\- Que bueno que llegan cariño, debo ir a la casa durante unas horas – les dijo Rouge levantándose mientras se despedía de Luffy

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar aquí? Comienzo a odiar los hospitales

\- Tranquilo te dará de alta pronto – le dijo Sabo – solo se un poco más paciente

Luffy rodo los ojos y se acomodó para poder estar más a gusto, platico con sus hermanos durante buen rato hasta que sus amigos llegaron

\- ¡Luffy-kun! – Grito Vivi mientras entraba corriendo y abrazaba con delicadeza a Luffy – estaba muy preocupada por ti, no puedo creer que Bellamy se atreviera a hacer algo como eso

\- Perdóname Luffy – le dijo Usopp llorando – te paso todo esto por mi culpa

\- No digas esas cosas Usopp – le dijo mientras se separaba un poco de Vivi y le mostraba una sonrisa – en parte quería deshacerse de mí y de mis hermanos por mi padre, su tío y mi padre son enemigos así que Doflamingo es tan culpable como Bellamy

\- Pensamos que de esta no te librabas Luffy – dijo Zoro entrando en la habitación

\- Nos preocupaste un poco idiota – le dijo Sanji

\- ¡Zoro, Sanji! – Comento Luffy muy contento – gracias por venir a verme chicos

\- Yo les avise – dijo Ace – dado que ahora son también tus amigos debían saberlo

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y charlando, saliendo alguno que otro comentario como que se había arruinado la salida que tenían planeada el fin de semana. Al final uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron Ace, Sabo y Vivi, estos dos decidieron dejar a su hermano conversar con ella un rato hasta que decidiera marcharse

\- Realmente estaba muy preocupada por ti – le comento una vez a solas, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – me dio mucho miedo cuando escuche que te ingresaban en el hospital

\- Estoy bien Vivi, sabes que soy muy fuerte – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

\- Sabes Luffy-kun me alivie mucho cuando te vi hace rato

\- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, de verdad

\- Me gustaría decirte algo, yo…

\- Chicos lamento interrumpir pero, Lu una chica pelirroja vino a verte – en cuanto Ace termino de pronunciar esas palabras el rostro de Luffy se ilumino

\- No pensé que vinera, dile que pase Ace

\- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Vivi al ver a la muchacha que entraba en la habitación de Luffy – espero que te mejores pronto Luffy-san y ojala que ya te den de alta

\- Gracias Vivi, hola Nami

\- Que tal Luffy

\- No imagine que vinieras a visitarme, muchas gracias

\- No importa – dijo restándole importancia con la mano – estaba algo preocupada, nunca había visto a alguien tan imprudente como tú, pero también fuiste muy valiente

\- Solo me defendí, no me gusta que se metan conmigo

\- Hay algo que mencionaste y que realmente me sorprendió, "Los lazos de sangre no importan para ser una familia" Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien como tu decir algo como eso, eres muy noble

\- Es mi forma de ser, Sabo siempre será mi hermano

\- Yo también tengo una hermana, se llama Nojiko espero poder verla pronto

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Ella se quedó en nuestra casa aunque está ahorrando para poder venirse conmigo y seguir juntas, esta es la primera vez que nos separamos desde que tengo memoria

\- Debió ser difícil, yo nunca me he separado de Ace y Sabo

\- Eres un chico agradable, perdón por haberte tratado de esa manera te juzgue muy mal Luffy, de verdad lo lamento

\- No importa, ahora somos amigos eso es lo que cuenta, aunque es una lástima que no pudiéramos salir para poder conocernos mejor

\- ¿Salir?

\- No te lo pude comentar pero el sábado habíamos planeado salir y quería invitarte para que conocieras a todos mis amigos aunque creo que no se pudo

\- Esta bien, cuando te recuperes podemos salir y conocernos – le sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacía un sombrero de paja que se encontraba descansando en las piernas de Luffy – que sombrero tan curioso, ¿es tuyo?

\- Si, es uno de mis tesoros, me lo regalo mi tío Shanks

\- ¿Por qué es tan valioso?

\- Shanks es genial, lo admiro mucho este sombrero de paja era muy importante para él y aun así me lo dio, es por eso que se ha convertido en uno de mis tesoros

\- Hola Luffy – dijo el doctor que lo había atendido la primera vez que estuvo en ese hospital - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor que cuando llegue

\- Me gusta tu humor, señorita – saludo al ver a Nami

\- Debo irme Luffy, te veré en la universidad

\- Nos vemos Nami

\- Luffy debes tener mucho más cuidado con estas cosas, recuerda lo que te dije aquel día

\- Lo sé pero no es mi culpa, ese tipo nos salió de la nada, yo no pude impedir que me disparará si no créame que no estaría aquí

\- Solo te pido que tengas más cuidado, tu hombro y brazo estarán bien, necesitas reposo y utilizarlos lo menos posible pero puedes irte hoy mismo si no quieres estar aquí

\- Por favor, comienzo a odiar el hospital

Luffy se despidió del médico y salió con sus hermanos, estaba harto y eso que solo había estado una noche y la mañana del día siguiente. Al salir al pasillo choco contra un chico que llevaba un sombrero muy curioso con motitas negras, lo reconoció al instante

\- Tu eres el hijo del médico que me atendió, creo que te llamas loe, liu…

\- Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law

\- ¿Trata qué? Mejor solo te llamare Torao

\- ¿Disculpa? No te conozco y ya estas poniendo sobrenombres

\- Soy Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy mucho gusto Torao

\- No puedo decir lo mismo

\- Entonces si eres el hijo de ese doctor – dijo Luffy ignorándolo olímpicamente

\- Sí, es mi padre, estudio en la Universidad One Piece para ser un medico como él

\- Yo también estudio en esa universidad, nunca me había tocado verte yo estudio administración

\- Nuestras áreas son muy diferentes, es por eso

\- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

\- Tu actitud es muy irritante

\- Shishishi, me lo dicen muy seguido, oye Torao ellos son mis hermanos Ace y Sabo – los aludidos solo saludaron con la cabeza – ven nos tomaremos una foto

\- ¿Cómo para que tendría que tomarme una foto contigo?

\- Es algo que estoy haciendo – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa – una foto diaria durante un año

\- ¿Con que propósito lo haces?

\- Será divertido ver todo lo que puedes hacer en un año, anda no te cuesta nada

Sin esperar respuesta Luffy tomo a Law de la playera y lo atrajo hacía él tomando la foto, Law se acomodó su ropa, le dirigió una mirada molesta a Luffy y después se retiró a la oficina de su padre, este al verlo entrar tan molesto le pregunto lo que le pasaba

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- Acabo de conocer a un chico desesperante, le llama Luffy

\- Hijo, ¿puedo contarte algo y no le dirás a nadie?

\- Claro padre – Law escuchó atentamente todo lo que su padre decía sorprendiéndose un poco – así que ese chico es hijo de tu amigo Dragon, después de lo que me has contado entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

Luffy estaba mejor ahora que había salido del hospital, al llegar a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Shanks se encontraba de visita. Rouge le había informado de lo sucedido pese a la protestas de Dragon y este no dudo en correr a visitar a su sobrino. Luffy estaba más que encantado, tenía años sin ver a Shanks.

Se la pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos, platicando y relatando todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que no pudieron verse, Ace y Sabo solamente estuvieron un tiempo con Shanks. Luffy decidió preguntarle a Shanks algo que había estado pensando desde que lo recordó, no lo había hecho a sus padres porque sabía a Dragon no le agradaría

\- Shanks, ¿Quién es Roger? – El aludido sonrió con tristeza y puso una mirada nostálgica

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre Luffy?

\- Lo recordé, el sombrero que me regalaste era de él

\- Tu tío Roger era mi hermano Luffy, un gran hombre, logro hacer cosas increíbles. Tú me recuerdas mucho a él, adictos a las aventuras, así era mi hermano

\- ¿Qué le paso?

\- Un día simplemente desapareció, dejo una nota diciendo que se marchaba para vivir una gran aventura

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

\- Nunca lo supe, pero estoy seguro de que él no se fue, desapareció, algo le paso o algo le hicieron

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

\- Roger me hubiera dicho si planeaba marcharse, siempre me contaba todo además él tenía a una chica que amaba mucho, nunca la hubiera dejado sola

\- ¿Qué crees que le paso?

\- No lo sé, pero algún día lo voy a descubrir

Shanks se despidió de Luffy a fuerza ya que Dragon prácticamente lo corrió de su casa. Desde la desaparición de Roger la relación de ambos fue de mal en peor y sobre todo desde que Shanks comenzó a sospechar de su primo, pero Dragon se sentía seguro, habían pasado tantos años que era casi imposible que lo encuentren culpable del asesinato de Roger. Para todos, ese hombre se había marchado en busca de algo interesante para su vida y nunca más regreso.

 _ **"Continuara"**_

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Si es así espero sus reviews o MP y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queja son bienvenidas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas

Law aparece en escena y los celos de vivi comienzan a crecer. La historia poco a poco va avanzando y espero sea de su agrado. Una cosa que les quería decir, estoy publicando esta misma historia pero en novela original y no esta exactamente como el fic, tiene muchos cambios muy drásticos aunque por el momento la historia sigue igual, si gustan leerla se encuentra hasta el capitulo 7 en Fictionpress: s/3311161/1/365-d%C3%ADas-a-tu-lado me pueden encontrar en ese pagina como Annie S. Scarlet o si gustan también esta en Wattpad, mi perfil ahí es igual, o también pueden irse directo a mi perfil de esta cuenta y en un apartado encontraran las paginas donde pueden encontrarme, como a ustedes se les hagas más fácil :D Gracias por el apoyo, hasta el próximo capitulo :3

Próximo capitulo: **De a poco nos vamos conociendo**


	9. De a poco nos vamos conociendo

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de ser así Nami y Luffy ya serían pareja al igual que Zoro y Robin xD Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación y Ace no estaría muerto TwT porque Oda porque) todos son propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** AU (universo alterno) LuNa y muerte de un personaje muy querido por todos, lee bajo tu consentimiento (me encanta como suena eso xD)

 **Nombre:** 365 días a tu lado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **365 días a tu lado**

 **Capítulo 9: De a poco nos vamos conociendo**

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde el incidente con Bellamy, Luffy ya se encontraba mucho mejor, sin contar que llevaba todo su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, pero era muy terco y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo recostado en su cama sin hacer nada, ya había faltado bastantes días a la escuela y no estaba dispuesto a faltar más, claro no es como que amara la escuela pero definitivamente no quería atrasarse, eso significaba más trabajo.

Ese día, en contra de su madre, padre y sus hermanos había asistido, todo el día transcurría igual que de costumbre, pasaron las horas hasta que llego el almuerzo. Nadie dejaba de preguntarle a Luffy como seguía a lo que este respondía ya un poco molesto y enfadado que se encontraba mucho mejor, Nami que no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle entre clases como se encontraba, se acercó al él y toco suavemente su hombro sano

\- Luffy, ¿ye te encuentras mejor?

\- Si estoy mejor aunque no lo parezca Nami, muchas gracias, ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar? Te presentare a mis amigos

\- Claro, esta vez aceptare

\- Genial, chicos ella es Nami, Nami, ellos son mis amigos, el chico de la nariz larga es Usopp, el rubio se llama Sanji, el malhumorado es Zoro, y ella es Vivi

\- Hola mucho gusto conocerlos a todos

\- Pero que chica tan hermosa, espero que no te moleste si me siento a tu lado para observar tu belleza y conocerte mejor

\- Claro solo no te acerques tanto

\- Tsk, no me sorprende, ten cuidado es un pervertido – Nami observo con una gota en la cabeza como aquellos dos iniciaban con otra de sus peleas

\- No les hagas caso, se portan así casi siempre, es un gusto poder conocerte Nami

\- El gusto es mío Usopp

\- Un gusto, como sea, soy Vivi

Si bien esa chica fue un poco grosera con ella, Nami no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, se sentó al lado de Luffy y se la pasa muy bien, su grupo de amigos era bastante peculiar, muy buenas personas, hubiera sido bueno dejar que Luffy se los presentara antes

\- Bien chicos como la vez anterior no pudimos salir, que les parece salir hoy en la noche

\- ¿Estas seguro? Tu herida aun es reciente, tal vez sería bueno que tuvieras un poco más de reposo

\- Estoy bien Vivi, vamos será divertido, tenía muchas ganas de salir con ustedes pero por todo lo que paso ya no se pudo

\- Esta bien Luffy – dijo Usopp, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había nada que se lo sacara - ¿Dónde sería bueno vernos?

\- En el centro, podemos ir al karaoke, allí es donde habíamos quedado la vez anterior

\- Me parece excelente Vivi

El resto del almuerzo fue un poco más tranquilo, Nami se llevó muy bien con todos, aunque el rubio no dejara de alagarla, aceptaba que era muy caballeroso, con la única que no pudo llevarse muy bien fue con Vivi, ella prácticamente la ignoro todo el tiempo y las pocas palabras que cruzo con ella fueron muy hostiles de su parte.

El resto del día paso con normalidad, Luffy y Nami charlaban en los pequeños minutos que tenían entre clase y clase, una vez salieron se fueron directo al trabajo, en el camino Nami comenzó a conocer muchos aspectos que no imaginaba de Luffy, le gustaban muchas cosas que a ella también y sin notarlo la presencia de Luffy ya no le molestaba en nada, al contrario le parecía muy agradable.

Trabajar en una librería tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, una era que había días muy aburridos ya que no había mucha gente, y ese día era uno de esos. No tenían absolutamente nada que hacer y leer libros no era algo que les llamara la atención en ese momento

\- Que día tan aburrido

\- Si, oye Luffy tu me comentaste que te gusta mucho la mitología, pero ¿cuál?

\- Oh la griega, siempre me ha parecido muy interesante

\- ¿De verdad? A mi también me gusta mucho

\- Tenemos muchas cosas en común

\- Si, realmente eres muy distinto a todo lo que imagine de ti en un principio

\- Te dije que no debías juzgar a la gente sin conocerla

\- Si lo sé, y lo siento mucho, no puedo creer que seas tan amable y me sigas hablando después de lo mal que te trate

\- Eso no importa, ahora somos amigos así que olvida lo anterior

Así siguieron conversando el resto de su turno laboral, Nami se divertía mucho con las ocurrencias de Luffy y poco a poco iba conociéndolo más, nunca imagino que los dos pudieran llegar a tener tanto en común, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara llego la hora en la que debían salir. Ambos se habían concentrado tanto en su platica que no sintieron las horas pasar. Ace llego con ropa para Luffy, ya que él se lo había pedido, y de paso saludo a Shirohige

Nami por su lado iría vestida así como estaba, Luffy le ofreció traerle ropa pero se negó, afortunadamente ese día había ido con falda a la escuela y una blusa muy bonita a juego, solo debía soltar su pelo y retocar su maquillaje, cosa que hizo mientras Luffy se cambiaba, poco después los tres salían de la librería listos para irse, en el camino los alcanzo Sabo, esa noche se divertirían mucho, se lo merecían.

* * *

En cuanto Vivi vio a Luffy se lanzó hacía él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, saludo a Ace y Sabo pero ignoro completamente a Nami, cosa que le molesto bastante. Usopp, Sanji y Zoro esperaron a que Vivi terminara de abrazar a Luffy para saludar a todos.

Una vez terminados los saludos todos ingresaron al Karaoke, pidieron botanas refrescos y alcohol y comenzaron a divertirse, Vivi no dejaba de acercarse a Luffy y tratar de abrazarlo o de obtener su atención, cosa que a Nami comenzaba a fastidiarle demasiado, pero para su mala suerte Luffy solo estaba pendiente de Nami, hablando con ella y claro divirtiéndose con los demás, pero centrando más su atención en ella.

Y así la noche paso, entre risas, canciones y un poco de alcohol, cuando llego la hora de irse eran varios los que ya estaban un poco pasados de copas así que pidieron taxis y Usopp y Vivi se despidieron prometiendo cuidar de Sanji y Zoro que estaban peleando como siempre lo hacían, por otro lado Luffy y Nami tenían que cuidar de Ace y Sabo que no dejaban de decir ridiculeces y cosas sin sentido

\- ¿Tus hermanos se ponen así cada que salen de fiesta?

\- No abusaron porque saben que yo no puedo tomar y los voy a cuidar si se ponen mal

\- Ahora que lo mencionas no vi que tomaras alcohol, ¿Por qué no puedes tomar?

\- Estoy tomando un tratamiento y no puedo beber nada que contenga alcohol, pero no importa, me la pase muy bien con todos sin tomar ni una gota, tu tampoco tomaste mucho

\- No me hubiera gustado terminar como tus hermanos o como Zoro o Sanji, me la pase realmente bien hoy Luffy, deberíamos salir así más seguido, tienes muy buenos amigos

\- ¿Verdad que si? Y ahora también son tus amigos, eres parte de nuestro grupo ahora

\- Gracias, de verdad me agradaron mucho

Desde ese día Luffy y Nami se volvieron mucho más cercanos, tenían platicas muy seguido, hacían algunas tareas y proyectos juntos, almorzaban con todos y se acompañaban saliendo del trabajo, pero había cierta chica de cabello azul celeste que no estaba muy feliz de verlos tan unidos.

Vivi día con día se esforzaba en ser lo más grosera que podía con Nami y no se separaba de Luffy ni un segundo, por lo menos no si estaba Nami presente, al principio Nami lo ignoraba y no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero con el paso de los días el comportamiento de Vivi iba molestándola cada vez más, sobre todo cuando no se despegaba de Luffy. Era algo que ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**


End file.
